Les Trois Mondes
by RAIDEMO
Summary: - arrêt momentané - Suite à la disparition des humains, Mewtwo s'endort pour un temps qui devait être éternel. Son sommeil interrompu par deux dragons messager lui permet de renaître dans un monde où guerres et massacres font rage.
1. Prélude

_**Prélude de la Destruction**_

Cela devait bien finir par arriver. Toutes ces guerres, tous ces massacres…

Les humains sont des êtres étranges. Ils vénèrent la Haine. Ils semblent prendre plaisir à se détruire les-uns les-autres. Rien n'aurait pu les sauver. Pas même les Dieux. Leur soif de pouvoir, intarissable les conduisit à leur perte. Le cataclysme qui s'en suivit fut fatal à notre monde. Des terres désolées parsèment aujourd'hui la Terre. Les derniers êtres vivants tentent de survivre en vain. Les Dieux et les Gardiens les ont abandonnés. Peut-être ont-ils sentis la Fin. Le Chaos, le grand Rien… il se rapproche. Moi, je le sens. Pourriture d'humains ! Vous nous léguez vos cadavres, votre pollution !

Et pourtant… Je me sens si proche. Si proche de vous. Si proche des vôtres !

Vous êtes mes Pères. Je suis l'enfant de votre folie. Peut-être suis-je l'héritage que vous laissez derrière vous. Peut-être devrais-je finir votre sale boulot ! Si ma Vie en veut ainsi, alors je préfère la Mort. Je serais aussi lâche que vous, et je fuirais ce monde en déclin. Après tout, je ne suis pas le seul. Où sont les Dieux ? Où sont-ils lorsque tous ces peuples agonisent sur les terres mortes ? Ils ont fuit eux aussi.

Ainsi sera. Cette grotte est parfaite. Le climat vacille, un vent froid s'engouffre dans la cavité. Je vais attendre là. Dormir. Je n'ai jamais dormi, je n'en ai jamais ressentit le besoin. Mais aujourd'hui, je sens la fatigue. Une immense lassitude m'a envahi. Je vais partir, et chacun pourra se démerder comme il l'entend. J'aimerais seulement vous dire… n'espérez pas. N'espérez pas l'aide de quiconque. Cette fois personne ne viendra. Ni les Hommes, ni les Divins.

Le froid m'envahit. Je ne sens plus mon corps. Des cristaux blancs, d'une immense beauté recouvre déjà la surface des murs grisâtres. Où cela me mènera-t-il ? Est-ce douloureux ? Qu'importe ! D'autres suivront. En ce jour inconnu, l'être maudit que je suis vous abandonne. Allez, un effort. Faites sonner les trompettes, car c'est ainsi que Mewtwo mourut.


	2. Les Tarchidims

_**Le dernier Dieu **_

Chapitre 1 : Les Tarchidims 

La pluie s'était arrêtée. Quelques gouttes translucides perlaient encore au bord des tuiles carrées. La pierre autrefois rose portait maintenant des marques noires, sales, issues des assauts des pluies acides. Les rebords qui avaient été parfaitement lisses formaient aujourd'hui une dentelle aux formes agressives, projetant l'ombre effrayante d'une rangée de crocs sur le sol humide. Il n'y avait plus aucun danger.

Elemiah se décida finalement. Il avança lentement son corps usé à l'extérieur de la vieille bâtisse. Une patte. Puis une autre, large comme une colonne de pierre. Il fut un temps où ses membres lui répondaient plus promptement, un temps lointain. C'était vrai, ses muscles et ses mouvements n'étaient plus aussi vifs. Mais son esprit, lui, n'avait pas senti l'impact des années. Son armure pouvait être rouillée jusqu'à la chair, ses quatre pattes énormes pouvaient grincer autant qu'elles le voulaient, son cerveau était encore en pleine forme, et sa vue s'était faite plus perçante. L'araignée de métal stoppa. Ses yeux pourpres balayèrent l'étendue du petit village, se perdant dans les montagnes immenses qui surplombaient les paisibles habitations. Un soupir, comme un long râle aux consonances métalliques s'échappa de sa bouche à l'acier rongé. Il n'avait pas fait deux mètres. Un cliquetis se fit entendre. Une goutte noirâtre glissa sur le dos du monstre au métal rouillé. Un sillon marron se forma là où le liquide avait coulé. Un de plus.

Quelques minutes s'écoulèrent avant que ses pattes ne lui obéissent à nouveau. Elemiah se dirigea d'un pas lourd vers le temple de pierre qui se dressait courageusement depuis des siècles au sommet du village.

Le soleil était de retour, s'engouffrant par les orifices du temple de ses rayons à la chaleur enivrante. La grande coupole protégeait encore le sanctuaire de son imposante carcasse de marbre. Les murs épais avaient emprisonné la fraîcheur du matin, plongeant la salle entière dans une senteur revigorante. La lumière tamisée éclairait les deux Tarchidims. A la vue du vieux Métalosse, les deux dragons descendirent de la statue émiettée où ils passaient leurs journées. Leurs pattes frêles touchèrent le sol sous les yeux fatigués du vieux guerrier de métal.

- Quelle folie de sortir en cet instant, maître ! L'astre est à son plus haut point, il brûle déjà dehors !

- Ne t'en fais pas Sachiel, bourdonna paresseusement la lourde voix du monstre d'acier. J'ai pris garde de partir dés la fin de la pluie.

Le dragon bleu poussa un faible grognement en secouant la tête.

- Ce n'est pas sérieux, marmonna-t-il.

Sa sœur s'approcha un peu plus. Le duvet blanc et rouge qui recouvrait son corps ténu se mit à briller sous la lumière argentée.

- Sachiel est inquiet. Il se fait facilement du souci.

L'araignée sembla sourire, bien que son visage sculpté ne bougeât pas. Ses yeux se tournèrent vers le jeune dragon.

- Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter Sachiel. Cela fait bientôt deux siècles que je perdure, et je ne suis pas décidé à mourir aujourd'hui.

Le dragon acquiesça sans grande certitude.

- Pourquoi nous rendre visite maintenant, demanda la jeune sœur.

Elemiah la fixa.

- Je pense qu'un Dieu repose tout prés d'ici. Son esprit m'est apparut.

A ces mots, les deux têtes au plumage fin se redressèrent. Leurs regards interrogateurs se posèrent sur l'araignée de métal..

- Un Dieu ? Ici ?

- Tu sembles si surpris, reprit le monstre d'une voix calme.

- Cela fait des années que nous cherchons à localiser les corps des Dieux ! Comment se fait-il que nous ne l'ayons jamais repéré s'il dort si prés d'ici ?

- Les grandes tempêtes qui sévirent cette semaine ont sûrement libéré son corps de l'une des montagnes. J'ai senti sa présence cette nuit. Son esprit est fort. Il est de notre peuple.

- Un Psychique ?

- Oui Lilith. Il s'agit sans nul doute d'un Psychique.

La jeune sœur émit un sifflement joyeux, et se mit à virevolter autour de son frère.

- Tu entends ça Sachiel ? Un Dieu vivant ! Et il n'est pas loin !

- Si tel en est, il est de notre devoir d'aller le trouver, approuva le dragon en plaçant une patte bleutée sur son torse.

- Je sais que je peux compter sur vous. Sur vous seuls. Ne parlez pas de cela aux autres. Par les temps qui courent, la venue d'un étranger sur nos terres serait mal vue.

- Je comprends, dit le dragon d'une voix amère.

- Ne leur en veux pas Sachiel, le réconforta sa sœur. Il est normal qu'ils aient peur. Tout le monde vit dans la crainte.

- C'est justement ce qui est anormal. Personne ne devrait avoir à craindre son prochain.

L'araignée laissa échapper un grincement affirmatif.

- C'est pour cela que nous nous battons Sachiel.

- Oui,… je sais. Permettez-nous de nous retirer.

- Faites. Et ramenez le Dieu ici, ce soir. Je vous attendrais.

Les deux Tarchidims saluèrent le vieux guerrier avec déférence. Puis ils prirent leur envole sous le soleil cuisant qui promettait une nuit glaciale.

Ils n'eurent pas à chercher longtemps. Des ondes puissantes leurs parvinrent soudain ; une image lointaine envahissant l'esprit tout entier, comme un souvenir. Une brèche s'était formée dans le creux de l'une des parois. La grotte découverte déversait une eau claire et limpide qui s'écoulait dans les failles immenses parsemant la roche. Les deux dragons s'y engouffrèrent, projetant une fine pluie sur leurs plumes chauffées par les rayons du soleil. L'humidité régnait dans cet abri rocailleux. La glace avait dû recouvrir la totalité des murs, puis elle avait fondu lorsque les vents brûlants s'étaient introduis dans la cavité. Sachiel se posa finalement pour examiner la grotte.

- On n'y voit rien, se plaignit sa sœur.

- Attends, je m'occupe de ça. Profites-en pour repérer le corps du Dieu.

Lilith acquiesça et attendit que son frère lance son attaque. Une lumière aveuglante apparut soudain, miroitant contre les parois encore glacées. Derrière l'une d'elle se tenait un être recroquevillé sur lui-même dans la position d'un fœtus.

- Ici, s'exclama-t-elle.

A cet instant, la lumière disparut.

- Tu l'as vu ?

- Oui, ici ! J'en suis sûre !

Les dragons lévitèrent vers le mur de glace. Sachiel posa une patte contre la surface noire et rigide.

- Il faut la faire fondre.

- Tu es sûr qu'il ne sentira rien ?

- C'est un Dieu ! S'il ne survit pas à nos attaques, alors ce n'est pas celui que nous cherchons.

Les Tarchidims reculèrent pour préparer leur coup. Des flammes bleues remontèrent le long de leurs entrailles, puis fusèrent furieusement des leurs bouches grandes ouvertes. La glace ne résista pas longtemps aux flammes dragoniennes et se rompit, délivrant le corps inerte du monstre grisâtre. Sachiel s'avança tandis que sa jeune sœur reprenait son souffle. Il s'allongea sur l'être étrange pour lui procurer sa chaleur. Le dragon frémit au contact de ce corps aussi froid que le liquide qui tapissait les murs. Le monstre ouvrit rapidement les yeux, des yeux violacés qui semblaient peu naturels. Son cerveau s'était déjà remit en marche. Son esprit avait dû s'éveiller dés l'ouverture de la grotte. Lentement, il se redressa. Les deux dragons reculèrent. Ils en étaient sûrs, le monstre ressemblait étrangement aux descriptions des êtres dont parlait souvent Elemiah. Ces êtres qui peuplèrent autrefois la planète. Ces êtres qui la menèrent à sa destruction. Aucun doute, il s'agissait forcément d'un Dieu.


	3. Les Terres d'Ophanim

Chapitre 2 : Les Terres d'Ophanim

Il était conscient. Totalement conscient. Son esprit était à présent aussi éveillé qu'au moment de la Fin. Son abri minéral n'avait pas changé. Il reconnaissait les moindres crevasses qui parsemaient son tombeau. Un souffle hivernal le tira de sa contemplation, griffant sa peau devenue sensible. Ainsi il était toujours en vie. Le Monstre humanoïde leva ses yeux mauves en direction des deux êtres qui avaient participés à son réveil. Des dragons. Des Gardiens. Il en avait déjà vu auparavant. Latias et Latios. Ses muscles se contractèrent soudain, comme si son corps avait voulu rejeter, vomir son âme entière. Il n'arrivait pas à retrouver ce sentiment de colère qu'il pensait éprouver si quelqu'un le tirait un jour de son sommeil. Les dragons l'observaient. Il devait leur parler, mais aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche entrouverte, juste quelques petits nuages de vapeur blanche. Son esprit l'abandonna finalement, le faisant sombrer à nouveau dans les ténèbres glaciales.

Son esprit lui revint, le sortant de sa torpeur. Il était allongé sur une dalle froide et dure. Mewtwo se leva, difficilement cette fois. Son regard parme se posa sur la statue de pierre qui le dominait de sa carrure imposante. Ce qui avait dû être son corps ne ressemblait plus à rien derrière la rouille et les cendres noirâtres qui la recouvraient. Son visage disparaissait dans un plafond de granite jauni par le Temps. Un bruit de métal grinçant s'éleva derrière lui. Le monstre fit volte-face pour se retrouver nez-à-nez avec un Métalosse énorme. Il grimaça, son état actuel ne lui permettrait pas de se défendre. A sa grande surprise, l'araignée le salua, se pliant sur ses membres rouillés qui émettaient un craquement désagréable. Une voix paresseuse, et lourde s'échappa du gouffre qui lui servait de bouche.

- Soyez la bienvenue en ce lieu saint. J'en suis le protecteur. Eux, sont les Gardiens.

Le monstre humanoïde tourna légèrement la tête vers les deux dragons qu'il avait aperçu à son réveil, avant de se retourner vers le vieux Métalosse.

- Cela fait des années que nous cherchons à entrer en contact avec les anciens Dieux. Vous êtes le premier que nous ayons atteint.

Mewtwo se figea. Un Dieu ? Lui ? Existe-t-il encore des êtres assez idiots pour croire aux Divins ? Il éclata de rire sous le regard ébahi des Gardiens.

- Ok, Ok ! J'ai bien compris ! Vous m'avez pris pour un Dieu et, j'en suis désolé pour vous, mais vous vous êtes complétement plantés. Je n'ai rien à voir avec ces croyances stupides.

- Mais,… c'est impossible ! Elemiah, cette chose ne peut pas être un Dieu ! Ses paroles tiennent du blasphème !

- Pourtant il ressemble à un Dieu, l'interrompit Lilith.

Elemiah garda le silence tandis que le monstre impie tournait sur lui-même pour vérifier que tous ses membres étaient présents.

- C'est ridicule ! Qui êtes-vous pour dégager une telle puissance si elle n'est pas divine ?

L'être Psychique lança au dragon un regard cruel, suivit d'un sourire.

- Je vois que le monde a bien changé. Si les bestioles se mettent à penser de la même façon que ces abrutis d'humains, c'est que la chaîne a repris. Nous ne pouvons donc changer notre destin, l'Histoire va se répéter…

- Et un nouveau cataclysme nous menace, nous le savons…

Mewtwo observa l'araignée aux yeux perçants. Un sentiment étrange s'empara de lui. L'être qui lui faisait face n'était en aucun point semblable à tous les monstres qu'il avait pu rencontrer. Car derrière cette coquille défraîchie, érodée jusqu'à ses muscles séculaires, se cachait quelque chose de grand, de vivant, plus vivant qu'aucun d'entre eux. Son esprit était âgé, mais il ne présentait pas de signe de vieillesse. Le monstre ne put s'empêcher de ressentir un puissant respect à l'égard de cet être à la mémoire immortelle. S'il connaissait les humains, c'est qu'il avait vécu longtemps. Trop longtemps peut-être…

- Désolé, mais vous ne tirerez rien de moi. Peut-être avez-vous confondu l'essence divine avec les gènes qui m'habitent.

- Vous êtes donc l'une des créations des humains. Mais vous avez été créé à partir du corps d'un Dieu. Cela ne peut être un hasard ; votre existence même a pour but de nous relier aux Divins.

- C'est quoi ces conneries ? Je viens de vous le dire, je n'ai rien à voir avec Eux !

- Mais vous saurez les trouver, intervint Lilith. Si vous avez survécut c'est que vous n'étiez pas destiné à mourir. Vous saurez nous mener aux Gardiens, et nous pourrons alors espérer un avenir meilleur…

- Conneries ! Conneries ! Si j'ai survécut c'est parce que la glace a su maintenir mon corps dans un état d'hibernation ! Ça n'a rien à voir avec le destin, c'est purement scientifique !

La jeune sœur ne sut quoi répondre. Elle sembla méditer les paroles du monstre.

- La science a disparu, reprit Elemiah. Ou du moins, celle dont vous parlez. Toutes les créations thérapeutiques ont disparues, il ne nous reste que quelques rudiments des soins à apporter aux malades. Mais les sciences guerrières…

Sa voix s'affaiblit.

- … Les sciences guerrières ont subsistées. Le monde est aujourd'hui à la merci des conflits. Il a été séparé en trois parties : les Trois Mondes. Moi qui pensais que les humains emporteraient leurs massacres sans fin…

- Comment ? Qu'est-ce que vous dites ? Il y a encore des êtres qui suivent les traces des Hommes ?

- Exact, intervint Sachiel d'une voix remplie de haine. Trois dictateurs se sont placés sur le trône de chacun des Trois Mondes. Ils dirigent à eux seuls cinq grands peuples, et se livrent des batailles ignobles qui finissent souvent par l'anéantissement complet d'une race. Seuls notre peuple et celui des Normaux ont su éviter les batailles en se réfugiant sur les terres que vous foulez en ce moment.

Le monstre ne répondit pas. Ainsi ses paroles s'étaient avérées plus proche de la réalité qu'il ne l'aurait voulu : la Chaîne avait reprit.

Le monde a bien changé, pensa-t-il à nouveau.

La chaleur accablante avait enfin disparue. Un air frais s'éleva tandis que l'astre disparaissait derrière les montagnes immenses, projetant les ombres majestueuses des colosses rocheux. Le monstre humanoïde s'accroupit pour observer ceux de son «peuple» s'affairer en bas, dans le village. Du haut du temple, sa vue s'étendait jusqu'aux plus lointains sommets, lui offrant un spectacle envoutant. Un tel calme… Il n'en revenait pas. Aucun oiseau dans le ciel. Pas un poisson dans les ruisseaux qui coulaient sans bruit entres les roches couvertes d'une mousse abondante. La nature semblait figée.

- Une telle beauté n'est-elle possible que sur une terre morte comme celle-là ?

Le monstre se retourna vers le jeune dragon qui s'était glissé derrière lui. Sachiel lui porta un regard las, et vint se poser à ses côtés.

- Vous êtes sur ce que nous appelons les Terres d'Ophanim. Les seuls êtres vivants que vous trouverez ici sont des Psychiques.

Le monstre resta muet, et le dragon continua.

- Ce temple est celui où Dieux et Gardiens se réunirent avant de disparaître,… enfin c'est ce qu'on dit.

- Pourquoi restez-vous ici ?

Sachiel soupira. Pas un soupir de lassitude, mais bien de mépris.

- Ce sont les seules terres que nous pouvons fouler sans crainte. Comme nous vous l'avons expliqué, le reste de la planète est aujourd'hui divisé en trois. Les Brûlants, les Plantes et les Aquas dirigent chacune de ces parties. Quatre autres peuples travaillent sous leurs ordres, ils forment ainsi trois grands royaumes qui se disputent leurs territoires.

- Comment ont-ils pu séparer la planète en trois ?

- Toutes les terres du Nord et du Nord-Est appartiennent aux Plantes, c'est le Premier Monde. Les Brûlants possèdent tout l'Ouest, et une partie du Sud : le Deuxième Monde. Les Aquas, quant à eux, vivent sur les rives du Sud-Est, et dominent une grande partie des océans qui forment le Troisième Monde.

- Dis-m'en plus…

- L'empereur Asmo est à la tête du royaume des Plantes, son peuple est constitué principalement de guerriers.

- De quelle race est-il ?

- Et bien… Cela fait longtemps que nous ne connaissons plus nos origines. Seuls les noms que l'on se donne nous différencient.

- Vous raisonnez comme des humains…

- L'empereur du royaume d'Ichim, celui des Brûlants, se nomme Zapan. Je ne sais pas grand chose de lui. On dit qu'il est jeune et vient de monter sur le trône à la suite de son défunt père. Le royaume des Eaux est sous le joug de Baal, un monstre de la pire espèce. Il pille les villages avant de les raser entièrement.

- Hum. Autrement dit, j'ai quitter mon monde pour en trouver un pire.

- … Est-ce que… vous nous aiderez ?

La tête fine et fragile de Sachiel se baissa jusqu'à terre. Le vent se tut un instant tandis que le tarchidim entamait ses supplications d'une voix emplie de tristesse.

- Je vous en supplie,… acceptez de nous venir en aide.


	4. Flauros

Chapitre 3 : Flauros

- Il en sera donc ainsi.

Il acquiesça.

- Sachiel vous accompagnera dans votre périple. Lilith vous tiendra au courant si, de notre côté se font des découvertes. Ils sont les Tarchidims, les derniers messagers. Les terres sacrées sont ensevelies sous trois royaumes. C'est là que reposent les corps des Dieux et des Gardiens. Je vous souhaite de les retrouver au plus vite.

L'araignée se pencha dans un salut grinçant. Le monstre lui rendit son geste. La sœur tarchidim s'approcha.

- Avant que vous partiez, Seigneur, comment doit-on vous appeler ?

Le monstre se figea. Il parut réfléchir, puis répondit.

- Appelez-moi comme vous le désirez. Mon nom m'importe peu.

- Le dernier de nos frères à s'être dresser face aux trois empereurs s'appelait Flauros. Nous ferez-vous l'honneur de porter son nom ?

- Si ça vous amuse, répondit l'être élu en haussant les épaules. Lilith salua à son tour.

Le monstre du nom de Flauros se dirigea enfin vers la sortie du temple, suivi du jeune dragon.

Un monde entier n'aurait pas suffit, il en fallait trois. Trois Mondes à parcourir pour découvrir les vestiges des terres divines. Stupide. Il ne croyait en rien, mais avait tout de même accepté cette foutue mission. Etait-ce par pitié ? Même si les anciens Dieux existaient encore, il doutait amèrement de leur rôle dans cette bataille. Accepteraient-ils seulement de se mêler aux problèmes du bas-peuples ? Aucune importance à présent. Il avait choisi de jouer un rôle pour sauver l'espoir chimérique d'un vieux moine-guerrier et de deux gosses perdus. C'est pourquoi il quittait à présent les Terres d'Ophanim. Bon sang. Qui aurait pu croire que cela le chagrinerait à ce point ? L'envie de retourner dans ce village paisible le tiraillait, comme la faim qu'il n'avait jamais connue.

Très vite il n'y pensa plus, pas même au moment où ses pas se posèrent sur une nouvelle terre. Une terre bien différente où le paisible «monde» devenait un territoire de massacres. Deux mondes si opposés dont la frontière n'était visible que pour celui qui l'aurait franchie.

_à suivre ...__  
_

_Notes :_

Voici donc la fin de la première partie des Trois Mondes, j'espère qu'elle vous a plu. La suite ne devrait normalement pas trop tarder. Merci à vous tous, et n'hésitez surtout pas à poster des reviews !


	5. Le Roi Guerrier

**_Les trois empereurs_**

Chapitre 1 : Le Roi Guerrier

Les senteurs du bois frais enveloppaient le palais entier. Des odeurs fortes pour certaines, mais aphrodisiaques le plus souvent, plongeant les locataires dans des transes flegmatiques. Un calme limpide, enivrant se dégageait des couloirs éclairés par quelques rayons filtrés au travers des planches de bois épaisses. Un bois clair, presque gris, qui avait formé le corps des grands arbres immortels de la vallée boisée qui les entourait. Le parquet sombre de l'ébène enlaçait de ses ombres les silhouettes aux reflets multiples. Le silence, serein, baignant dans sa quiétude fut rompu. Un pas seul résonnait à cette heure matinale, un pas formé de claquements secs sur le sol obscur. Les talons rigides du général percutaient le bois lisse dans un tic-tac insistant. Le son même du Temps infini précédait l'arrivée du souverain des Ténèbres.

Les reflets noirs annonçant la venue du général se répandirent dans la pièce. Ils s'insinuèrent, se perdirent, enveloppant de leurs lianes abjectes les meubles aux arômes épicés. L'empereur ne se pressait pas. Son corps élancé et musclé aux contours de saurien continua sa besogne avec autant de soin que possible. Il fixa la dernière sangle de son armure sur ses hautes épaules, avant de lever la tête vers le monstre agenouillé. Deux pierres ovales, d'un jaune agressif formaient son regard fixe, acerbe comme celui d'un reptile. Ses poignets ornés de lames aiguës et de griffes recourbées – mais dont la teinte verdâtre achevaient la concordance de cette comparaison – s'ouvrirent pour accueillir le soldat.

- General Astaroth (sa voix douce, apaisante contrastait avec son allure cruelle) que me vaut cette visite on ne peut plus precoz ?

- Seigneur Asmo, entama la voix profonde du monstre maléfique. Pardonnez-moi de vous déranger en cette heure, mais j'ai là des nouvelles qui devraient vous intéresser.

- Sont-elles si importantes qu'il vous faille m'interpeller dans ma propre chambre ?

Le teint pâle du soldat, qui faisait ressortir ses yeux jaunes cerclés de noir, vira subitement au rouge. Il baissa un peu plus la tête vers son casque au métal vert posé devant lui.

- Il est vrai, Seigneur… que mon audace est grande d'en juger ainsi.

L'empereur émit un claquement de langue. Les quelques servantes présentes quittèrent la pièce, emportant les dernières tâches auxquelles elles s'affairaient. Seul le conseiller demeura auprès du souverain. Son épiderme couvert de pointes verdâtres sembla frémir lorsque le général entama ses courbettes pour remercier le seigneur de son indulgence.

- Les Brûlants reculent sous les assauts des troupes de Volants, reprit-il avec un sourire. Le souverain Abdiel a prit la tête d'un de nos bataillons, hier. Ses attaques répétées ont fait flancher la défense des Combattants. Leurs frontières reculent peu à peu.

- Ainsi nos troupes avancent sur le Royaume des Combattants. C'est une bonne chose, si.

- Seigneur, annonça le soldat. Je vous propose les services de mon peuple pour cette bataille. J'irais moi-même, avec un bataillon écraser les derniers êtres de ces races inférieures.

Sa voix se perdit dans un souffle venimeux, tandis que la haine consumante s'infiltrait dans sa gorge. Le grand guerrier à l'armure cuivrée sembla réfléchir.

- Sire, s'interposa soudain le conseiller. Ce n'est pas raisonnable ! Si les Obscurs partent aux devants des Brûlants, les frontières qui nous séparent des Aquas ne seront plus protégées !

Le général partit d'un rire piquant. Ses longues oreilles s'abaissèrent de chaques côtés de son crâne allongé pour exprimer un sentiment de dégoût.

- Ces imbéciles de lourdauds amphibies ont bien trop peur des hommes de l'empereur Asmo ! Ils n'oseront jamais tenter une attaque si proche du Royaume des Plantes !

- En efecto, reprit l'empereur, je ne pense pas que les Aquas soient une réelle menace pour l'instant. Faites donc General.

Astaroth sourit, dévoilant une dentition lactée. Il salua humblement son roi, puis tourna les talons. Cependant, avant d'avoir atteint la porte, le soldat se ravisa et lança un dernier regard au seigneur.

- Une dernière chose Seigneur, je tenais également à vous signaler qu'un messager a été intercepté prés des frontières des Brûlants. Malgré la séance de torture, il ne nous a pas révélé le nom de son employeur, ni le contenu du message.

Son regard s'assombrit en glissant vers le conseiller.

- Nous savons seulement que le traître venait du palais.

Le monstre à la peau couverte d'épine l'observa à son tour, impassible. Son visage à demi caché sous un casque végétal ne laisser ressortir aucune émotion. Astaroth haussa finalement les épaules et quitta la pièce sur une dernière politesse.

- Bonne journée, Altesse.

Les tentacules chaotiques s'effacèrent en même temps que le démon malveillant. Ses pas retentirent un long moment après que la porte ne se soit refermée sur le soldat à la chevelure ivoirine. Asmo laissa échapper un petit rire sardonique en contemplant son conseiller qu'aucune menace ne pouvait atteindre. Il fouilla dans un buffet aux reflets orangés et en sortit deux verres translucides. Puis une bouteille renfermant un liquide dont la salubrité restait à prouver. Il remplit les deux verres et tendit l'un d'eux au végétal humanoïde qui hocha la tête dans un remerciement. L'empereur but une gorgée. Séphiroth l'observa, son verre crissant légèrement entre ses doigts cornés. Les rayons brûlants traversaient les vitres claires, cherchant desespéremment à griffer son dos nu, raclant, hurlant en silence. Mais le conseiller resta de marbre. Son épiderme couvert d'une fine couche de corne le protégeait, l'empéchant de ressentir cette douleur abject, durciçant même un peu plus sa peau sombre. L'empereur releva la tête. La totalité du liquide s'était évaporé, ainsi que le sourire du reptile.

- Un traidor dans mon palais…

La colère manifeste du souverain laissait transparaître son accent du Sud-Ouest de l'Europe. Une voix éraillée se muait en graillant jusqu'aux oreilles du conseiller.

- Dis-moi Séphi, penses-tu qu'il serait sage… de pardonner cette infidélité ? Comment font los Dioses pour savoir gracier ces enfants infidèles ? Devrais-je moi aussi être clément auprès du bastardo qui me reniât ?

Ses pupilles rétractées en deux lames fines et inquiétantes se fixèrent sur le monstre épineux. Le conseiller offrit à ce regard reptilien ses yeux morts, aussi insensibles que sa peau cuirassée. L'empereur sembla se calmer. Son sourire réapparut, plus féroce que jamais. A nouveau il partit d'un rire sec, puis tendit son verre.

- Tu as ma confiance Séphi, quoi qu'en dise ce Demonio d'Astaroth…

Un soleil cuisant. Des odeurs fortes. Décidément il est des choses dont jamais on ne peut s'habituer. Séphiroth rejoignit rapidement les dédales obscurs du palais de bois. Il aimait les ténèbres et l'humidité qui lui rappelait les terres de son peuple d'origine. Cette journée ensoleillée n'était pas faite pour lui. Il resterait ici jusqu'à ce que les cors retentissent, et que les gémissements du vieil arbre templier ne parviennent à lui en longeant les couloirs moisis. Ainsi, loin des regards, loin des odeurs agressives, il pourrait réfléchir. La silhouette oppressante du général apparut dans son esprit. Il savait. Convaincre l'empereur ne lui serait pas difficile. Depuis maintenant trois ans, aucun de ses conseils ne valaient ceux du souverain des Ténèbres aux yeux d'Asmo. Ses paroles n'avaient plus aucune valeur bien que l'empereur ne tente de le persuader du contraire. Si seulement le message était passé…

Des bruits de pas se firent entendre. Ils résonnaient dans le long couloir sombre. Les ombres d'un groupe de soldats habillés d'armures noires et brillantes se dessinèrent dans l'obscurité des murs froids. Les hommes d'Astaroth. Il ne lui avait donc pas fallut longtemps pour rappeler l'empereur à ses côtés.

Le monstre végétal tourna la tête vers les soldats qui s'étaient glissés derrière lui dans un silence mortuaire. Un Farfuret au regard remplit du sang de ses nombreuses victimes s'avança. Séphiroth le connaissait sous le nom d'Uzziel ; le lieutenant d'Astaroth, tueur à ses heures perdues.

- Hum, soupira le conseiller (son visage inexpressif sembla vouloir afficher un sourire) je pensais avoir plus de temps, qui sait, pour tenter une dérobade…

- Désolé Séphi, prononça le Farfuret d'une voix sépulcrale. Je n'ai rien contre toi, mais tes idées idylliques ont fini par te perdre.

- Et toi Uzziel ? La seule vue de ton souverain ne t'apporte-t-elle pas les mêmes nausées qu'à tout ce peuple à la confiance érodée ? Ses paroles vénéneuses ont contaminé l'empereur Asmo. Astaroth tire les ficelles d'un conflit qui finira par tous nous emporter.

Le lieutenant ne répondit pas. Il fit signe aux soldats qui le suivaient. Les monstres encerclèrent le conseiller qui les suivis sans histoires vers le donjon souterrain. Les grilles d'acier datant des temps anciens se refermèrent sur le monstre dont les bracelets de métal saignaient la peau ombragée. Les Obscurs tournèrent les talons. Seul le lieutenant aux oreilles allongées entendit les dernières paroles du traître.

- Ne rêve pas Uzziel. Personne ne sortira vainqueur. Si les guerres continuent, toute race sera annihilée… comme autrefois.

Les échos insondables de ses serments s'évanouirent enfin dans l'air pourri des geôles.


	6. L'enfant des Lois

Chapitre 2 : L'enfant des Lois

Le doux chant des grands instruments de bronze s'échappait du vieux clocher. La mélodie s'éleva, se répercuta contre les cloisons de pierre, chevauchant la cité de son murmure bienveillant. Les rues terreuses étaient déjà emplies des marchands et de leurs clients qui allaient et venaient d'un courant continu. L'oasis, calme et reposante, offrait sa fraîcheur et ses ombrages au cœur de la ville dont la vie avait repris quelques heures plus tôt. Le son des cloches approchait. Il s'introduisit dans l'immense palais où les serviteurs s'activaient pour finir à temps quelque plat exquis. C'était l'heure du Serment.

Le volatile à la peau écailleuse s'arrêta face au fusuma. Derrière la fine porte de papier résonnait le murmure continu des bonzes en recueillement. Parmi eux, la voix du prince, profonde et impénetrable. Mikaël s'agenouilla sur le parquet ciré, ses bras fins ornés de bracelets au métal noir firent coulisser le panneau en silence. Ses yeux dépourvus d'iris se posèrent sur l'empereur courbé face à la silhouette de la statue au teint pâle qui ressortait dans l'obscurité de la pièce. Il attendit. De longues minutes s'écoulèrent tandis que le jeune empereur achevait son serment, appuyé sur son sabre, les yeux fermés dans une méditation sereine. Le son des cloches retentit à nouveau pour annoncer le commencement de la troisième période du jour, sortant les bonzes et l'empereur de leur contemplation. Ils se levèrent lentement, puis saluèrent le dieu de marbre. Mikaël ne bougea pas, son visage tourné vers le parquet sombre. Les moines quittèrent le sanctuaire d'un pas lent. Le conseiller sentit l'air chaud vibrer autour de lui tandis que les grandes hermines noires à la crinière de feu et vêtus de longs kimonos blancs le frôlèrent dans un souffle muet. Il devina alors le regard doré du prince se poser sur lui, mais n'en fut nullement intimidé.

- Majesté, souffla-t-il, les seigneurs Uriel et Golgotha sont ici. Nous n'étions pas au courant de leur visite, mais ils s'entêtent à demander audience ce matin même. Le général Sirius les a reçus dans la salle du conseil.

- S'il vous plaît Maître, ne m'appelez pas ainsi.

Le jeune empereur posa un genou à terre face au conseiller. Les mailles brunes de son armure reluisaient sous la lueur matinale. Il posa son casque face au maître d'arme et salua.

- Nous sommes seuls, inutile de me parler en ces termes.

Mikaël secoua la tête.

- Tu es bien trop sentimental Zapan. Tu es mon souverain à présent, et je dois te traiter comme tel.

- Vous êtes mon maître avant tout, répliqua le jeune prince empli d'une grande tristesse. Je… je ne veux pas les voir. Pas aujourd'hui…

- Il le faut mon prince. Vous ne pouvez pas refuser audience à d'aussi puissants alliés. Pas en ces temps de conflits.

L'empereur ne répondit pas. Il savait parfaitement à quel point sa requête était ridicule. Le visage du conseiller se radoucit.

- Ne t'en fais pas Zapan, je resterais avec toi. Nous devons y aller maintenant, je n'aime pas l'idée de laisser les deux souverains en compagnie de Sirius. Tu dois te montrer aussi fort que l'était ton père, sois implacable. S'ils sentent une faille en toi ils n'hésiteront pas à te manipuler.

Le prince hocha la tête. Son regard tissé d'or se durcit légèrement. Bien assez pour que Mikaël ne tressaillisse, reconnaissant en cet enfant le portrait du grand guerrier qui avait longtemps dirigé leur peuple.

- Pardonnez-moi Maître. Je sais quelles sont mes responsabilités.

Les grandes portes de bois coulissèrent en silence, dévoilant le souverain vêtu de son armure, suivi de son conseiller. Les deux seigneurs se retournèrent pour faire face à l'empereur et saluèrent. Le général, assit prés des larges fenêtres aux vitres cristallines salua à son tour.

Zapan les observa. Uriel, un puissant guerrier au regard noir, terrifiant, et dépourvu de sentiment. _Un cœur aussi dur que l'élément qu'il maîtrise _: c'était la description que tous faisaient de lui. L'être aux allures d'insecte, disparaissant sous sa lourde armure d'un jaune sable était appuyé sur ses deux énormes faux rocailleuses. Ses yeux divergents de son crâne cuivré fixaient l'empereur d'un air morne. A ses côtés, Golgotha, seigneur de ceux que l'on appelait les Souterrains. Un puissant épéiste qui avait maintes et maintes fois prouvé sa loyauté envers l'ancien grand roi. Son corps vert d'imposant reptile jurassique était couvert de larges plaques de métal qui formaient son armure. Son regard, durci par les années de guerres incessantes s'était posé sur le jeune prince avec rudesse.

Ils attendaient aujourd'hui beaucoup de cet enfant, sans savoir s'il était digne de la confiance qu'ils acceptaient de placer en lui. Au fond de la pièce, Sirius attendait. Un sourire des plus cruels s'était dessiné sur son visage allongé. Ses yeux vairons, l'un noir comme un gouffre, l'autre d'un bleu pâle ressortaient sur son pelage roux écorché de rayures sombres. Des bracelets et gantelets de métal obscur donnaient au grand chien une allure brutale et féroce. L'empereur attendit quelques instants encore, puis il prit la parole.

- Mikaël m'a fait part des raisons de votre venue. Nous sommes tous conscients que l'audace démesurée du seigneur Asmo risque de nous coûter les terres des Combattants.

- Le seigneur Zephon refuse toute aide venant de l'extérieur, annonça Golgotha. Il s'insurge face à l'aide que mes armées tentent de lui apporter.

- Ses guerriers sont puissants, mais ils n'ont aucune chance face aux troupes d'Abdiel, ajouta Uriel.

- Les Volants se rapprochent dangereusement de nos terres, reprit le souverain épéiste. Nous ne pouvons accepter les méthodes de Zephon, ni la perte de territoires aussi importants que ceux qui longent la capitale.

Un rire sarcastique retentit dans la salle où s'infiltrait la lumière agressive du soleil. Tous se tournèrent vers le général au sourire sanguinaire.

- C'est la fierté ridicule des Combattants qui pousse ces imbéciles à lutter seuls. Si le seigneur Zephon refuse notre aide qu'il en paye les conséquences.

Le regard de Mikaël s'assombrit. La colère s'empara du souverain épéiste.

- Comment pouvez-vous dire une chose pareil ! Si les Combattants perdent cette bataille tous les peuples du Deuxième Monde en pâtiront !

- Général Sirius, reprit l'empereur pour tenter de calmer la fureur de Golgotha. Nous ne pouvons abandonner Zephon face aux troupes ennemies.

- La défaite de Zephon apportera grande satisfaction à l'empereur Asmo, résonna la voix lourde et calme de Uriel. Son orgueil n'en sera que plus grand et il n'hésitera pas à lancer une nouvelle offensive directement sur Ichim.

- Foutaises, rétorqua le général. Asmo n'atteindra jamais nos frontières. Laissons le seigneur Zephon mener sa petite guerre dans son coin. Le déplacement des Volants nous offre une ouverture pour attaquer la Terre des Essaims.

- Les Combattants ne tiendront jamais face à Abdiel, gronda Golgotha.

- Si ces volatiles atteignent la cité où demeure Zephon au centre du territoire, leur fierté fera taire toute méfiance. Il sera alors facile pour nous de reprendre les terres avant l'arrivé des Plantes, ricana Sirius. Après l'anéantissement de l'armé d'Abdiel, la plus grande menace sera écartée. Si nous envoyons des troupes maintenant, comme s'y attend Asmo, il en profitera pour s'en prendre aux territoires non protégés.

- Vous nous proposer de nous servir des Combattants comme d'appâts, vociféra Golgotha.

- Général, reprit Uriel. Vous êtes connu pour être le meilleur tacticien de guerre au service de l'empire, mais ne pensez-vous pas que la disparition de Zephon et de ses guerriers constituerait une perte importante pour nous ?

- Certainement pas Seigneur, répondit le général avec un sourire grandissant. Jugez par vous-même les problèmes que peut nous apporter ce peuple à l'orgueil démesuré.

Uriel ne répondit pas. Il hocha la tête d'un air convaincu. Golgotha ne put cacher sa stupéfaction mêlée de colère à l'égard du souverain du peuple des Roches ; il se tourna vers le jeune prince avec espoir. Celui-ci hésita, tous les visages s'étaient à nouveau tournés vers lui. Mikaël observa l'enfant qui tentait de rester aussi imperturbable que possible.

- Je suis désolé Général, dit-il finalement. Nous ne pouvons pas abandonner Zephon et ses hommes à la merci du seigneur Abdiel. Nous devons contre-attaquer dés maintenant pour éviter un trop grand nombre de pertes.

Le silence s'installa sur la salle du conseil. Zapan frémit en apercevant le regard d'une perversité impitoyable que Sirius avait posé sur lui sans se départir de son sourire, dévoilant une dentition d'un blanc pur.

- Comme il vous plaira altesse, siffla le loup dont le pelage souple et lisse se reflétait sur les murs comme une aura sanguinolente. Permettez-moi de prendre la tête des troupes que vous enverrez aux devants des Volants.

- Certainement, hésita le jeune prince qui tentait de soutenir le regard du général.

Sirius salua, suivit des deux souverains. Puis il quitta la pièce d'un pas ferme, son sourire toujours présent. Uriel sortit à son tour. Golgotha s'arrêta face à l'empereur et le toisa un court instant. Il posa son poing sur sa poitrine et salua à nouveau avec déférence, puis disparut derrière les grands panneaux de bois.

Sirius avait allongé le pas. La colère qui l'habitait était à présent plus que perceptible. Son sourire avait disparu, remplacé par une grimace haineuse. Cet enfant avait osé l'humilier face aux deux seigneurs. Mais par-dessus tout, Mikaël l'avait humilié en poussant le prince à contredire ses raisonnements. Ce simple maître d'arme avait une bien trop grande influence sur cet empereur juvénile.

Les portes lourdes et sombres s'ouvrirent à son approche. L'odeur de chair brûlée et les cris des prisonniers parvinrent au général pour assouvir sa soif de sang. Son sourire réapparut. L'un des plus petits reptiles à la queue enflammée s'approcha de lui et salua.

- Général, souffla la voix rauque et brûlante du saurien. Nous venons de recevoir un nouveau patient.

- Et quelles sont les raisons de son emprisonnement, murmura Sirius que l'excitation avait gagné.

- Trahison. Il a été arrêté prés des frontières du Royaume des Plantes pour entrer en contact avec un de leurs espions.

Le grand chien laissa échapper un ricanement féroce en s'avançant vers le rongeur au dos couvert de pointes qui se débattait, tandis que deux des grands dragons au visage caché d'un drap noir attachaient fermement ses poignets sur le mur de béton ensanglanté. A la vue du général le prisonnier s'arrêta de gesticuler. Son corps tremblant trahissait sa peur, mais il parvint à soutenir le regard cruel que lui portait le monstre. Un regard effrayant où se mêlé l'obscurité des donjons à la clarté des flammes les plus ardentes. Sirius hocha la tête à l'intention d'un des dragons qui s'exécuta aussitôt, s'emparant d'une des tiges de métal chauffée à blanc.

- Crevez-lui les yeux, siffla-t-il.

Les cris du traître retentirent jusqu'aux donjons souterrains, emplissant les prisonniers d'effroi, tandis que Sirius se délectait de ce spectacle. Le lézard qui l'avait accueillit s'avança lentement.

- Général ?

- Que veux-tu ?

- C'est au sujet de votre fille…

Le grand chien tourna vivement la tête vers le saurien. Ses yeux s'étaient chargés de haine, faisant disparaître la pupille de son iris bleutée.

- Je n'ai que faire de cette chienne traîtresse !

Ses rugissements couvrirent les gémissements du rongeur dont la vue n'avait plus lieu d'être. Le lézard recula rapidement.

- Veuillez m'excuser Général, murmura-t-il. C'est que… les hommes que vous avez envoyés à sa poursuite n'ont reçu aucun ordre de votre part en ce qui concerne sa capture… Ils demandent s'ils doivent la ramener au palais.

Sirius contempla les bourreaux occupés à l'énucléation du rongeur. Pour la première fois, son regard s'emplit de brume, ses crocs disparurent derrière ses babines sans sourire.

- Tuez-la.

Mikaël sourit à l'enfant pour le réconforter.

- Vous avez bien agit Seigneur. Le général Sirius est un grand guerrier, mais il ne sait pas reconnaître les limites. De plus, vous avez à présent la confiance du seigneur Golgotha, ce ne peut être qu'un atout majeur.

L'empereur acquiesça, mais son regard ne quitta pas les lattes de bois qui recouvraient le sol.

- Je crains d'avoir offensé le général, murmura-t-il.

Le conseiller ne répondit pas. Il savait à quel point Sirius pouvait être dangereux, mais il était intelligent, très intelligent. Bien assez pour ne pas contredire les ordres de l'empereur, même s'il s'agissait à ce jour d'un enfant. Malgré tout, il resterait une menace pour le prince tant que celui-ci n'approuverait pas ses méthodes. Mikaël soupira, quelques flammes s'échappèrent du brasier qui habitait son estomac.

- N'ayez crainte mon prince. Le général Sirius vous suivra tant qu'il jugera que vos décisions ne mettent pas Ichim en danger. En envoyant nos troupes aux devants des Volants, nous n'offrons aucune ouverture à Baal.

- Le seigneur Baal ne donne aucun signe de conflit pour l'instant, reprit Zapan. Je ne pense pas qu'une attaque soit à craindre de ce côté.

- C'est vrai, et je doute qu'il puisse si facilement franchir la défense du seigneur Enoch.

Le prince hocha la tête. Il hésita un instant.

- Des nouvelles de Assiah ?

Le conseiller parut surprit.

- Le général Sirius a sûrement envoyer des hommes à sa recherche, répondit-il. Ils ne tarderont pas à la retrouver.

- Pourquoi est-elle partie ?

Mikaël observa le jeune prince dont les yeux aux reflets dorés n'exprimaient que tristesse. Il posa une main sur son épaule.

- Ne t'en fais pas Zapan, lui murmura-t-il. Je suis sûr qu'elle reviendra.

L'empereur hocha la tête.


	7. L'Ogre des Abysses

Chapitre 3 : L'Ogre des Abysses

La pluie semblait vouloir ne jamais s'arrêter. Elle frappait les immenses structures de métal sombre avec fracas, inondant les anciennes fondations de béton et d'acier. Le grincement des lourds bâtiments abandonnés aux assauts de cette eau meurtrière chevauchait la cité ; de longs râles aux consonances funestes semblaient s'échapper des tentacules métalliques qui entouraient le vieux port. Un dernier souffle de vie de ces temples industriels, antiquités d'un monde oublié.

Samekh laissa échapper un sifflement de dégoût à la vue de la vieille usine désaffectée qui surgissait du port, se découpant sur le ciel obscurcit comme la carcasse d'une cathédrale aux murs carbonisés. L'humidité de l'air collait à sa peau délicate. Chacune des fines gouttes mourant sur son armure mauve semblait aussi lourdes que le teint grisâtre qu'exhibaient les cieux. La femme aux mains fleuries fit claquer sa langue sur son palais. Aussitôt, les deux gardes repartirent. Leurs larges oreilles battaient vivement l'air pour se débarrasser du liquide qui coulait sur leur peau bleutée. Les deux dinosaures avançaient d'un pas lourd, luttant contre l'eau et la boue qui s'accrochaient rageusement à leurs membres postérieurs, ralentissant ainsi l'étrange cortège.

Belial se muait en silence vers l'empereur. Son corps reptilien se faufila derrière le trône de métal. Son visage plat aux yeux inexpressifs glissa contre la joue caoutchouteuse du souverain.

- Samekh est à nos portes, siffla le serpent marin. Elle demande à vous voir à l'instant même, Seigneur.

L'empereur ne répondit pas. Sa mâchoire était figée sur un sourire éternel. Ses yeux ambrés glissèrent vers le conseiller qui baissa la tête dans une posture de soumission. Le monstre éclata de rire. Il fit signe à ses gardes d'ouvrir les portes du vieux hangar. Les grands alligators acquiescèrent en silence, leur griffes imposantes se refermèrent sur les lourdes poignées, délivrant les plaques d'acier de leur verrou dans un grincement sinistre. La plante aux charmes empoisonnés entra, suivie de sa garde. Elle fixa un instant l'énorme monstre allongé sur son trône au milieu d'un banc de coussins. Le Laggron l'observait de son regard dérangé ; une folie insondable semblait ravager cet être au corps conséquent. Samekh observa plus longuement l'empereur. Son ventre élastique surplombait un pantalon de l'armée, retenu par une large ceinture de cuir et terminé par des bottes aux semelles épaisses. Un anneau doré s'échappait de ses narines, un autre brillait sur sa main droite. La veste kaki posée sur ses épaules laissait apparaître une grosse bande de cartouches barrant son torse massif.

La femme végétale s'avança finalement, bien décidée à ne rien laisser paraître du dégoût qu'elle éprouvait pour cet être. Elle s'inclina respectueusement, ses deux gardes en firent autant.

- Seigneur Baal, commença-t-elle d'une voix sûre, je suis ici aujourd'hui pour vous proposer un marché qui devrait vous intéresser.

- Che sais ce qui vous amène.

Le ton écrasant de l'empereur fit frémir Samekh. L'accent russe qu'il employait le forçait à détacher chacune de ses syllabes, comme pour révéler une lourde prophétie. Le monstre fixa la femme qui semblait décontenancée. A nouveau, il laissa échapper un rire fort qui fit trembler les murs rongés par le temps et l'humidité.

- Vous me faites une prRoposition au sujet de l'emperReuRr Asmo.

Samekh se redressa pour faire face au monstre. Le sourire de ce dernier s'élargit en contemplant la femme dont la taille incommodante ne déparait nullement ses courbes avantageuses.

- C'est exact Seigneur, reprit-elle. Je vous offre la possibilité de porter un coup directement à l'empire du seigneur Asmo en permettant à vos troupes de traverser mes terres.

- PourRquoi telle tRrahison ?

- Nous ne pouvons plus accepter la manière dont nous traite l'empereur. Nous ne sommes que des pions dans les combats qu'il mène.

Les yeux du monstre quittèrent subitement leur folie pour s'emplir d'une intelligence bestiale. Samekh tressaillit en repensant aux nombreuses rumeurs qui courraient sur lui : une brutalité démoniaque tapit derrière un esprit clairvoyant et d'une ingéniosité animale. Un démon imprévisible qui n'hésiterait pas à décimer une espèce entière pour servir ses intérêts. Les êtres, mâle ou femelle, qui osaient s'opposer à lui finissaient dans la chambre royale pour son plus grand plaisir. Le lendemain, on ramassait les membres des cadavres éparpillés aux quatre coins de la pièce.

- Peut-êtrRe emperReur tRrop occupé avec Rraces inférRieures pourR pouvoiRr perRdre son temps avec sujets.

Samekh voulut continuer mais le monstre la devança.

- Peut-êtrRe aussi tRrop occupé à entRretenir esclaves pouRr contenter sujets.

Puis il se mit à rire à nouveau, suivit par tous les gardes présents et le conseiller reptilien. Bien sûr, les passe-temps dont Asmo était l'acteur n'avaient de secret pour personne. Samekh sentit le rouge lui monter au visage en saisissant l'allusion qu'avait glissé Baal. Il ne lui avait pas fallut longtemps pour comprendre les véritables intentions qui la poussaient à trahir l'empire des Plantes. Les deux dinosaures brandirent leurs épées pour répondre aux moqueries de l'empereur. La honte de la femme végétale fut vite remplacée par la colère ; ses pupilles noires se dilatèrent, laissant apparaître ses iris rouge-sang. Le souverain se tut aussitôt, son assemblée en fit de même.

- Ce genre de détails ne vous regarde pas, souffla-t-elle sur un ton venimeux. Je vous offre la tête d'Asmo, contentez-vous de la mériter. Je ne vous demande qu'un tiers des territoires que vous obtiendrez.

- PaRrdonnez, ma rReine. Che sais que che peux vous fairRe confiance. Femmes impitoyables suRr ce terRrain. EmperReur Asmo a joué à jeu dangerReux.

Samekh ne répondit pas. Elle se calma légèrement, sans pouvoir effacer le mépris qu'elle éprouvait pour le monstre. Ses yeux redevinrent d'un noir brillant.

- Dans une semaine, reprit-elle, j'enverrais l'un de mes hommes qui conduira vos troupes jusqu'à son territoire.

- Hum, si peu de temps ?

- L'empereur est en plein conflit avec Zapan. C'est une occasion qu'il ne faut pas manquer.

Baal acquiesça. Son sourire ne laissait plus apparaître sa dentition. Son regard s'était perdu dans le vide tandis que son esprit traçait à toute allure les moindres détails de l'attaque du Premier Monde. Une fois de plus, l'idée d'une telle intelligence glaça le sang de la plante humanoïde. Baal ne perdrait pas ce combat, elle en était sûre.

Le grincement des portes leur parvint à nouveau, tandis qu'ils quittaient la cité inondée.

- Altesse, nous ne devrions pas lui faire confiance, souffla l'un des deux monstres perceurs.

- Il est certain que l'empereur Baal ne tiendra pas sa promesse, ajouta l'autre. Nous courons à notre perte en acceptant de lui faire confiance.

- Je n'ai aucune confiance en lui, coupa Samekh. Je sais qu'il ne tiendra pas parole. Mais lorsqu'il aura détruit les armées d'Asmo, il sera alors à notre merci.

- Vous pensez réellement que nos troupes auront la puissance nécessaire pour repousser un peuple élus ?

- Nous ne serons pas seuls, continua Samekh en affichant un sourire. Zayin nous aidera, il ne peut rien me refuser. Avec son armée et la mienne, nous viendront à bout de Baal.

- Espérons qu'il n'ait pas déjà prévu cette éventualité…

Samekh ne répondit pas.

- Seigneur, vous ne comptez tout de même pas accepter l'offre de cette femelle, souffla le serpent dont les écailles dorsales s'étaient mises à frémir.

- Bien sûRr que si. C'est une occasion qui ne se rReprRésenteRra pas, répondit l'empereur.

- Il est vrai Seigneur, mais je crains que cette femme ne nous trahisse…

- Elle cherRchera à se rRetouRrner contRre moi lorRsque j'aurRais vaincu Asmo. Il me suffirRa de garRder des tRroupes en RretrRait, derRrièrRe la frRontière.

Un sifflement abject s'échappa de la gueule du reptile.

- Bien sûr mon Roi, vous avez tout prévu. Comment ai-je pu douter…

- Efface ce souRrirRe hypocRrite Belial ! Che ne suis pas d'humeuRr à écouter tes flaterRries !

Le conseiller s'exécuta, reculant vivement devant la fureur du souverain. Son corps bleu avait soudain pâlit, faisant ressortir les contrastes de son armure azurée. Baal laissa échapper un soupir bruyant, dévoilant à présent une grimace de colère. Les gardes ne bougeaient plus, de peur de s'attirer les foudres de l'empereur. Ils étaient tous au garde-à-vous, leur visage terrifié invisibles sous leurs casques aux courbes agressives. Belial s'avança à nouveau vers le souverain, rampant à ses pieds et se trémoussant comme un ver.

- Vous êtes soucieux mon Roi. Qui peut ainsi pousser craintes et incertitudes à souiller votre esprit ?

- GabrRiel n'est pas rRevenue…

- Le général Gabriel ne saurait tarder Votre Altesse. Son entrevue avec Sitael a du prendre fin il y a quelques heures déjà.

- Il se passe… des choses, murmura l'empereur. Che sens,… un danger.

Belial fut surprit de voir la crainte apparaître dans les yeux du souverain. Son esprit maléfique semblait l'avoir quitté, comme s'il avait pu accueillir, ne serait-ce qu'un instant… un faible élan d'humanité.

Les portes s'ouvrirent soudain, un garde entra et se dirigea vers le trône. Il s'agenouilla face au roi.

- Le général Gabriel vient d'arriver Seigneur. Elle demande si vous acceptez de la recevoir.

Le sourire de l'empereur réapparut aussitôt, la folie s'empara à nouveau de son regard.

- Faites la entRrer, évidemment !

La garde salua et disparut dans l'ouverture des portes. Quelques instants plus tard, le petit poisson rose aux cornes de corail apparut à son tour.

- GénérRal ! Vous rRevoilà enfin ! Che m'inquiétais pouRr vous !

- Vous n'aviez pas à vous inquiéter Seigneur, entona la voix douce du soldat. La souveraine Sitael n'a jamais eut d'intention violente à l'égard de l'empire.

- Sitael m'échappe, lâcha Baal dont le sourire semblait aussi fermement attaché à son visage qu'il ne l'avait été avant la visite de Samekh. Elle n'aime pas ma façon d'agiRr…

- Mon Seigneur, le peuple des Remparts vit des moments difficiles. Sitael ne cherche qu'à protéger ses sujets.

- Che suis là pouRr les pRrotéger ! PouRrquoi ne demande elle pas mon aide ?

Gabriel parut gênée.

- Les siens manquent de ressources,… comme la plupart des nôtres étant donné les fortes pluies de ces derniers mois. Elles ont ravagé nos champs. Il reste assez de vivres chez le peuple des Glaces et ceux des Terres Brûlées, mais ils refusent de céder quoi que ce soit, craignant de se retrouver à leur tour dans le besoin… Des conflits sont à craindre.

- Pas de conflits dans mon Rroyaume ! Il est vRrai que la famine nous guette, aussi serRait-il pRréférRable d'empiéter suRr le terRritoirRe des BrRûlants.

- Mais,… Seigneur…

- Suffit GénérRal. Nous ne pouvons pas attendRre que nos peuples soient divisés. Zapan est occupé paRr les aRrmées d'Asmo, ricana le souverain.

- Mais,… Mon Roi, coupa le conseiller.

- Che sais Belial. Nous n'attaqueRrons Enoch que dans une semaine,… si aucun autRre moyen ne se prRésente à nous, déclara l'empereur avec ironie. En attendant GénérRal, acceptez de rRester parRtager mon repas dés maintenant. Ce voyage a dut fatiguer vous.

Le poisson hésita, puis acquiesça. Baal semblait cacher quelque chose dont il voulait lui faire part, et elle se refusait à le laisser seul ruminer ses pensées néfastes, car elle savait qu'il n'en parlerait pas à ce fourbe de Belial. Gabriel fut installée à gauche de l'empereur, le conseiller à sa droite. Bien que les récoltes s'appauvrissent, le repas resta somptueux. Baal rejoignit ensuite sa chambre, accompagné de son général. Cette dernière sentit le malaise la gagner en entrant dans la pièce, sachant parfaitement les pratiques auxquelles s'y adonnait son souverain dans ses jours de folie. Elle ne laissa rien voir et s'installa dans un fauteuil en face de l'empereur. Celui-ci restait debout, il paraissait réfléchir. Il prit finalement la parole.

- Samekh est venue nous rRendRre visite quelques temps avant votRre arRrivée.

- Samekh, s'exclama Gabriel, étonnée. Cette femme est sous les ordres d'Asmo…

- Elle me pRropose de peRrmettRre à mon arRmée de passer suRr ses terRres pour combattrRe Asmo. Che compte accepter sa pRroposition, elle ne demande qu'un tierRs des terRritoirRes.

- Vous pensez pouvoir lui faire confiance ?

- Peu impoRrte. Nous impRroviserRons le moment venu. Nous avons besoin de nouveaux terRritoirRes. Ce n'est pas pouRr ça que j'ai demander vous…

Gabriel fixa l'empereur, il semblait à nouveau en pleine méditation.

- Che cRrois, reprit-il, que quelque chose nous menace. Che sens les espRrits… il se passe quelque chose.

Le silence se fit. Le petit poisson prit finalement la parole.

- Vous devriez en parler à Ayin, Seigneur. Il pourra sans doute vous aider.

- NotRre peuple n'aime pas Ayin, et encoRre moins ses hommes. Je me rRendRrais à la Mer des EspRrits demain, avec vous seule pouRr compagnie si vous le voulez.

- Pourquoi ne pas demander à Belial ?

Baal poussa un grognement.

- Belial ne doit pas veniRr !

Silence.

- Il me pRropose de détRruirRe l'un des peuples de mon Rroyaume pour suRrveniRr aux besoins des autRres.

- Mais vous ne pouvez pas faire ça…

- Si, coupa l'empereur. La dispaRrition de Remiel et de tous les ElecrRtiques ne pourRrait que calmer tous conflits ! Ce sont eux qui sont à la base de toutes les guerRres civiles qui ont fait rReculer notrRe Monde jusqu'aux borRds des océans, nous pRrivant ainsi de toutes terRres ferRtiles ! Ce serRait le moyen le plus simple…

Gabriel allait répliquer, mais l'empereur lui fit signe de se taire.

- Che ne ferRais rRien de tel. Nous tRrouverRons un moyen…

A nouveau le silence. La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit soudain sur une servante.

- Oh, pardon Seigneur, s'excusa la souris bleu aux longues oreilles. J'ignorais que vous étiez en réunion…

- Ce n'est rRien, cette rRéunion est teRrminée, répondit Baal sans quitter son général du regard.

Gabriel hocha la tête. Elle salua, puis quitta la pièce, remplacée par la servante qui finirait de réconforter l'empereur.


	8. L'Invisible

_**Le Premier Monde**_

Chapitre 1 : L'Invisible

Flauros l'observait avec effroi. Son regard s'était perdu dans les brumes d'une terreur folle. Jamais il n'aurait pu songer que le dragon fut capable d'une telle chose.

Sachiel poussa un soupir agacé et tendit à nouveau le vêtement vers le monstre humanoïde.

- Jamais, déclama Flauros. Il n'est pas question que je porte cette chose !

Sachiel baissa les yeux sur le pantalon qu'il tenait, puis son regard se porta à nouveau sur le monstre.

- Ne soyez pas ridicule Seigneur, dit-il d'une voix nerveuse. Tous les bipèdes se doivent de porter ce genre de vêtement.

- Ah ! lança l'humanoïde d'une voix forte. Pudeur stupide ! Je n'ai rien à cacher qui puisse à ce point choquer les tiens !

- La nudité d'un bipède est une atteinte à nos lois autant qu'à notre vue, déclara le dragon avec patience.

Le monstre qualifié de dieu lui lança un regard mauvais avant de s'emparer du linge. Il hésita un instant, puis commença à l'enfiler. Sachiel le regarda faire et fut surpris de constater la gêne soudaine qui venait d'apparaître sur le visage de Flauros.

- Je… Je ne peux pas mettre ce truc…

- Mais je viens de vous dire…

- Nan ! Je ne peux vraiment pas le mettre.

La bouche du dragon s'entrouvrit sur un «oh» inaudible. Confus, il s'approcha de la créature de laboratoire pour tenter de l'aider. Malgré tout, le membre caudal de l'humanoïde l'empêchait d'enfiler complètement le vêtement.

- Pas la peine d'insister, reprit Flauros avec un faible sourire. Je n'ai tout simplement pas la possibilité d'accéder à ta requête. Désolé.

Le dragon ne répondit pas. Un craquement se fit entendre, suivi du bruit d'un tissu déchiré qui fit sursauter le monstre.

- Voilà, lança Sachiel d'un air joyeux.

L'ancien Mewtwo rageait intérieurement, mais il ne dit rien, se contentant d'attacher fermement la ceinture de cuir fixée au pantalon. Lorsqu'il se fut acquitté de cette tâche, un frisson le parcourut ; une sensation de malaise le submergea en pensant que sa silhouette devait à présent sembler bien plus humaine qu'auparavant. Sachiel attendit quelques instant en silence, contemplant le monstre qui paraissait rongé d'une amertume douloureuse. Il s'avança finalement, flottant face au dieu artificiel.

- Comment comptez-vous vous déplacer Seigneur Flauros ?

A ces mots, le visage du monstre se redressa, abasourdit.

- Comment… ? Mais quelle question, je n'ai pas la force de voler comme toi, répondit-il vexé. Je vais marcher et puis c'est tout !

- Mais… les soldats d'Asmo auront tôt fait de nous repérer…

- Parce que tu n'avais pas prévu cette éventualité, maugréa Flauros sur un ton de reproche.

Le dragon l'observa un instant avec colère, ce qui n'intimida pas le demi-dieu. Il ne comprenait pas qu'Elemiah ait pu offrir sa confiance à cet être impie. Aucune puissance ne s'échappait de son corps, ni de son esprit. Il pouvait parler avec toute la vanité du monde, il n'en restait pas moins d'une faiblesse affligeante. A moins… que la puissance qui ne l'habite ne soit insondable à son propre esprit, invisible pour le simple messager qu'il était. Sachiel soupira, tentant de se résoudre à suivre le monstre malgré ses doutes. Après tout, si Elemiah avait vu en lui le maillon qui les réunirait aux Dieux, alors le jeune dragon devait croire aux paroles du vieux bonze.

- Ecoutez, je connais une technique qui pourrait nous permettre d'avancer sans peine sur les terres de l'empereur. Malheureusement je pense qu'il vous faudra un certain temps pour la maîtriser.

- Dis toujours, marmonna le monstre qui ne semblait nullement impressionné.

- Je peux vous apprendre à faire disparaître votre corps et votre aura à la vue et à l'esprit de ceux que vous rencontrerez.

- C'est-à-dire ?

- Vous serez invisible tant que vous maintiendrez cette technique en action.

Le visage du monstre changea soudain, ses lèvres formèrent un sourire, tandis que ses yeux brillaient d'une lueur d'envie noyée dans un orgueil profond. Il fixa Sachiel plus intensément, ses bras maigres croisés sur son torse.

- Apprends-moi cette technique.

A nouveau, il manqua de s'évanouir. A nouveau, son corps réapparut à la vue du dragon. Flauros transpirait à grosses gouttes, son regard reflétait la terreur et la folie qu'apportait la disparition totale de son être. Le dragon s'approcha.

- Il est inutile de continuer, insista-t-il. Vous êtes épuisé, la nuit est tombée… reposez-vous afin que nous puissions reprendre la route au levé du jour.

Il se tut. L'humanoïde affichait un regard emplit d'une colère sourde, perdu sur l'étendue stérile qui s'offrait à ses yeux. Son orgueil était touché à vif et il refusait d'interrompre cet entraînement.

- Va dormir si la fatigue te tient, souffla-t-il en essayant de reprendre son souffle, un genou à terre.

Sachiel hésita. Un court instant, il ressentit un puissant respect à l'égard du monstre dont les membres fourbus et tremblants comme des feuilles ne pouvait effacer la force et l'obstination qui l'incitaient à repousser ses limites. Le dragon salua et partit s'allonger quelques mètres plus loin, tandis que Flauros se concentrait à nouveau pour effacer son esprit aux yeux des autres, plongeant son âme tout entière dans le néant.


	9. La Dame du Feu

Chapitre 2 : La Dame du Feu

Le froid mordant de la nuit avait laissé place à la chaleur suffocante du jour. Sachiel observa les ombres lointaines des immenses montagnes. Son cœur se serra ; jamais il ne s'était aventuré aussi loin des Terres d'Ophanim. Et surtout, jamais il n'avait quitté sa sœur plus d'une journée. Son visage aux traits fins se durcit, il n'allait pas se laisser aller. Il ne devait en aucun cas montrer signe de faiblesse face à Flauros. Le demi-dieu lui avait prouvé à quel point son orgueil était grand, mais celui du dragon n'était pas inexistant.

Sachiel se tourna vers le monstre grisâtre. Celui-ci semblait épuisé, mais il s'efforçait de ne pas le montrer. Il avait du s'entraîner toute la nuit et le jeune dragon ignorait s'il avait réussi à maîtriser la technique de disparition. Mais au regard de l'humanoïde, il se douta que ce n'était pas le cas.

Une faible bise s'éleva soudain, caressant de son souffle brûlant le duvet bleuté du Tarchidim. Il était temps.

Les deux monstres marchèrent durant plusieurs heures sans s'arrêter et sans parole. Le dragon aurait aimé pouvoir rompre ce silence pesant, mais il ne savait pas de quelle façon aborder l'être au regard courroucé. Trop absorbé dans ses réflexions pour entamer une discussion convenable avec son protégé, Sachiel ne sentit pas la présence qui se muait sans bruit derrière les parois rocheuses qu'ils longeaient. Un corps élancé qui se déplaçait sans bruit avec une vitesse et une agilité déconcertante. Le poursuivant s'arrêta en même temps que ses proies, contemplant le monstre humanoïde à l'air morne qui suivait le dragon. Il ne dégageait aucune puissance et la renarde affamée songea un instant qu'il serait simple de l'attaquer dés maintenant. Mais une chose la troublait, une chose qui mettait en alerte ses instincts de prédateur. L'odeur du monstre était étrange, elle n'avait rien de naturelle et cela suffisait à lui faire garder ses distances.

- Regardez ! Ce sont les Montagnes de Saulinis !

Les cris du jeune dragon agressèrent les tympans de la renarde dont les oreilles s'abaissèrent vers l'arrière tandis que ses babines découvraient une dentition brillante. Ils comptaient donc s'aventurer sur le territoire des Volants. S'ils parvenaient à atteindre les grandes parois rocailleuses, elle n'aurait plus aucune chance de les attaquer. Elle décida finalement de tenter le tout pour le tout, abandonnant toute raison à la faim qui la tiraillait.

Un bruissement presque inaudible attira l'attention de Sachiel qui se plaça vivement devant Flauros pour protéger le demi-dieu. Celui-ci ne comprit pas immédiatement le geste du dragon, mais il aperçut finalement ce qui l'avait effrayé. Un renard au corps long et fin se tenait devant eux, dévoilant des crocs acérés et grondant de façon intimidante. Flauros observa longuement le monstre de feu ; son pelage lisse et argenté, doré par endroit, lui conférait une beauté étrange. La crinière luisante qui ornait son crâne rappela au monstre cobaye la chevelure de certaines humaine. Il frissonna en croisant le regard de la démone, une iris d'un rouge sanglant et l'autre d'un noir d'ébène.

Sachiel ne savait que faire. Flauros semblait absorbé dans la contemplation de la jeune femelle malgré l'air menaçant qu'elle leur offrait. Le dragon remarqua rapidement le collier en or portant le blason des hommes de Zapan qu'arborait la renarde. Les bracelets et gantelets noirâtres qui ornaient ses membres antérieurs firent comprendre à Sachiel qu'il s'agissait d'une combattante, aussi se mit-il en position de combat. Le mouvement du dragon sortit Flauros de sa contemplation. Un sourire apparut sur son visage. La Feunarde grogna à nouveau face au monstre qui lui répondit par un sifflement de dédain. Elle sourit à son tour, ravalant ses crocs blanchâtres.

- Ton orgueil semble grand, souffla-t-elle méchamment. Tu penses détenir assez de puissance pour me vaincre, moi Assiah, guerrière du royaume d'Ichim ?

- Tss, je me fiche pas mal de connaître ton rang, ricana le monstre humanoïde. Dégage de là, tu vois pas que tu nous gênes ?

L'effarement déforma les traits de la guerrière de feu qui dévoila à nouveau ses dents meurtrières.

- Comment oses-tu me parler ainsi, rugit-elle. Tu vas payer !

Sachiel, qui avait observé la scène avec effroi vit la renarde se ruer sur eux à la vitesse de l'éclair.

- Ecartez-vous Seigneur, hurla-t-il à Flauros alors que celui-ci se mettait à son tour en position de combat.

Assiah quitta subitement le sol pour asséner un coup de griffe au dragon. Mais celui-ci riposta en crachant ses flammes dragoniennes. A sa grande surprise, la renarde évita le coup et profita de ce moment d'inattention pour se précipiter sur le monstre planté quelques mètres derrière. Sachiel n'eut pas le temps de réagir, la jeune guerrière ouvrit une gueule béante d'où s'échappa un torrent de flammes qui se déversa sur le demi-dieu.

- Kh ! Ridicule, cria l'humanoïde en reculant l'une de ses mains pour envoyer une rafale psychique.

A cet instant, une force terrible sembla imploser dans son crâne. Ses pupilles se rétractèrent soudainement tandis qu'une brûlure abject remontait le long de son épine dorsale. Il laissa échapper un long cri de douleur en portant ses deux mains à son crâne. Les yeux de la renarde reflétèrent la surprise lorsque son attaque fut repoussée par une explosion de flammes violacées qui fondirent sur elle.

Le corps meurtri de Assiah atterrit durement sur le sol sec et poussiéreux. Le jeune dragon qui n'avait pas eut le temps de voir l'action se précipita vers le monstre qui hurlait à genoux, la tête entre ses mains.

- S… Seigneur Flauros, murmura Sachiel d'une vois inquiète. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

- Kr… Ma tête ! Bordel !

Le dragon ne savait que faire. Il regarda autour de lui dans l'espoir de trouver quelque chose qui pourrait atténuer la douleur de l'être grisâtre. Il aperçut alors la guerrière se relever lentement. Pendant un court instant, Sachiel crut voir la lueur d'arrogance du demi-dieu dans les yeux de la jeune femelle. Une rigole pourpre s'échappait de sa gueule, tachant sa fourrure argentée.

- C'est impossible, marmonna le dragon que la puissance déployée par Flauros avait ébahi. Elle devrait être morte…

- T… Vous perdez votre temps, siffla la renarde. Ce n'est pas en me renvoyant ma propre attaque que vous me vaincrez…

Les hurlements de Flauros cessèrent soudain. Sachiel se retourna et découvrit le corps du monstre inconscient.

- Bon sang…

- Tu vas mourir toi aussi, grogna Assiah en se précipitant à nouveau vers le dragon.

Celui-ci se mit rapidement en position de garde, se préparant avec désespoir à encaisser le coup en se servant de son corps frêle pour protéger Flauros. Son visage se crispa dans l'attente du choc. Mais rien ne vint. Sachiel rouvrit les yeux qui se posèrent sur le corps inerte de son adversaire. La démone avait perdu connaissance au milieu de sa charge.

Flauros sortit lentement de sa torpeur. Son esprit était encore embrumé et sa vision trouble. Tous ses sens étaient brouillés. Il tenta de se redresser légèrement sur ses membres antérieurs mais retomba lourdement sur le sol. Il resta dans cette position un moment, attendant de retrouver la vue, et que son équilibre lui revienne. Une tache brillante se dessina devant lui. En peu de temps, les contours des flammes se formèrent sous ses yeux. Il put enfin se redresser et s'asseoir sans ressentir de vertige. Son regard quitta enfin les flammes pour survoler le décor dans lequel il s'était réveillé. De grands murs rocailleux l'entouraient, et au centre, lui, le feu de camp, et le corps de la renarde, toujours inconsciente. Flauros leva la tête vers le ciel qui se dévoilait au-dessus de leur cachette. La nuit avait du tomber depuis un certain, songea-t-il en découvrant la noirceur des cieux où brillaient de nombreuses étoiles.

Le bruit d'un craquement sortit le monstre de son observation. Il tourna vivement la tête vers le dragon qui venait d'apparaître d'une faille, les bras chargés de branchages. A la vue du demi-dieu, un sourire se dessina sur le visage de Sachiel.

- Vous êtes enfin réveillez ! Je craignais que votre coma ne dure plusieurs jours !

La voix du dragon résonna douloureusement dans la tête de Flauros qui laissa apparaître une grimace. Le Tarchidim du s'en apercevoir puisqu'il porta ses pattes frêles à sa bouche, laissant tomber le petit tas de bois mort au sol. Sachiel s'avança lentement pour se poser face un demi-dieu, lui offrant un regard peiné.

- Veuillez m'excuser, reprit-il dans un murmure.

Il baissa la tête pour saluer le monstre. Celui-ci, malgré la douleur qui mourait difficilement dans son crâne, fut surpris d'assister à tant d'attention de la part du dragon. Mais il ne dit rien à ce sujet, nullement apte à soutenir un nouveau conflit avec le messager.

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé, grogna-t-il d'une voix lourde et inarticulée.

Sa bouche était pâteuse, comme si sa mâchoire avait été anesthésiée peu avant son réveil. Ses membres lui semblaient aussi mous que cet étrange aliment dont les humains raffolaient et qu'il avait aperçu à plusieurs reprises dans ce qu'ils appelaient des «fêtes foraines». Sachiel tourna un regard gêné vers la renarde assoupie, puis se tourna à nouveau vers le monstre humanoïde.

- Durant votre combat… vous avez soudain perdu tout contrôle et déployé une puissante énergie qui a mis fin à l'attaque de la guerrière de Ichim (il pointa Assiah d'une de ses pattes) Après ça, vous avez perdu connaissance. Vous sembliez à cet instant rongé d'un mal intérieur extrémement violent…

Flauros comprit au ton du dragon que celui-ci s'était fait du souci. Il laissa échapper un ricanement qui fit naître une nouvelle brûlure dans son esprit.

- C'est pas de cette façon que je mourrais t'en fais pas, siffla-t-il.

Sachiel baissa à nouveau la tête, et acquiesça. Le demi-dieu laissa glisser son regard vers la guerrière. Un frisson le parcouru.

- Pourquoi est-elle ici ?

A ces mots, Sachiel sembla rougir.

- C'est que… la menace était grande de la laisser derrière nous… et je pensais… que vous auriez préféré que j'agisse ainsi…

Flauros émit un nouveau ricanement, plus dur cette fois. La douleur s'était presque entièrement dissipée. Il se leva d'un geste vif qui fit sursauter le dragon.

- Que…

Le monstre leva une main pour imposer le silence au messager. Un sourire cruel se dessina sur ses lèvres tandis qu'il avançait vers la Feunarde toujours endormie. Il s'accroupit prés d'elle et l'observa un moment, en silence. Ses yeux mauves parcoururent le corps élancé au pelage argenté de la guerrière. Le monstre se surpris un instant à humer son odeur et découvrit ses dents dans une grimace moqueuse pour lui-même. Il secoua la tête. Sachiel l'observait. C'est avec lenteur et même un soupçon de douceur que le monstre posa l'une de ses mains sur la gorge de Assiah. Il devait la tuer maintenant, c'était la première idée qui lui était venue. Mais il n'en fit rien. Sans réfléchir, il laissa son esprit dériver vers celui de la renarde. Il commença à la sonder. Rien de ce qu'il s'attendait à trouver en elle ne lui parvint. Aucune cruauté, aucune folie meurtrière. Mais une fierté, un sens de l'honneur qui fit naître la stupeur dans ses yeux. Il y avait aussi autre chose, quelque chose qu'il ne put pas déterminer, une sorte de fidélité. Les sentiments avaient toujours été et seraient toujours une chose extrémement complexe. Quelque chose d'indéfinissable, même pour lui qui avait la possibilité de les lire comme les lettres noires d'un livre ouvert à son propre esprit. Un flash le sortit cependant de sa lecture, comme pour l'éblouir. Les yeux étrangement discordants de la démone s'étaient posés sur lui.

Un grognement sourd s'échappa de sa mâchoire aux babines retroussées. Face à elle se tenait le monstre à la peau grisâtre. Il avait posé une main meurtrière sur sa gorge et son regard parme la fixait avec une supériorité qui l'humilia profondément. Ses instincts lui hurlaient le danger présent. Elle aurait peut-être pu le tuer, se servir de sa vitesse et de ses membres musclés pour se redresser vivement et lui envoyer un coup de griffe d'une rapidité et d'une précision explosive pour lui trancher la carotide. Mais pas dans son état. La fatigue se faisait sentir dans tout son corps, et la main du monstre posée sur son cou était une menace à prendre largement en compte. Lui aussi pourrait facilement la tuer. Un instant, elle faillit se laisser dominer par la peur, mais se ressaisit aussitôt. Elle était Assiah, guerrière de Ichim et au service de l'empereur Zapan. Ses crocs disparurent derrière ses babines. Son regard fier se posa sur celui du monstre. Elle voulait lui montrer, lui faire comprendre qu'elle ne le craignait pas, que sa défaite n'en était pas une et qu'elle était prête à se relever et à le combattre à nouveau si c'était nécessaire. Ses pupilles se contractèrent, fixant toujours le monstre d'un air de défi. Elle le défiait d'augmenter la pression que pouvait exercer sa main sur sa gorge dénudée. Il ne le fit pas. Le contact de ses doigts disparut soudain. Les yeux de Assiah s'emplir d'étonnement. Le monstre ramena sa main vers lui, un sourire en coin.

- Ce serait vraiment bête de te voir mourir maintenant, lui dit-il d'un ton qui ne reflétait (à la surprise de Assiah) aucune moquerie. Tu es une guerrière hein ? Et tu en as l'étoffe. Accepte de travailler pour moi et je te le rendrais bien.

A ces mots, les yeux de la renarde et ceux de Sachiel s'écarquillèrent. Le jeune dragon se précipita prés du demi-dieu.

- Mais Seigneur Flauros ! Vous n'y pensez pas ? Cette femelle est dangereuse !

Le monstre tourna vers lui son éternel sourire fier.

- N'est-ce pas toi qui m'a dit que cette mission serait extrémement difficile, et qu'il me fallait trouver le plus d'alliés possible ? Et pour ce que nous avons à faire, un allié ne serait utile que s'il sait se battre.

Il fixa à nouveau la renarde qui l'observait maintenant avec méfiance. Elle grogna soudain :

- Je suis au service de l'empereur Zapan ! Et je resterais fidèle au Royaume d'Ichim ! Que pourrais-tu m'apporter plus que la honte et le déshonneur de servir un ennemi de mon souverain ?

- Qui te dis que je suis l'ennemi de ton souverain, ricana-t-il en rapprochant son visage du sien. Je ne te demande que tes talents de guerrière pour m'aventurer sur les territoires de Asmo. D'après ce que j'ai pu comprendre, c'est aussi ton but, sinon que ferais-tu ici, loin de tes terres ?

Assiah ravala ses crocs. Le monstre n'avait pas tort. Elle devait en effet traverser le territoire ennemi, et savait que ce serait loin d'être simple. Elle le fixa à nouveau en réfléchissant.

- Tu veux combattre Asmo, lui demanda-t-elle dans un souffle.

- Si cela s'avère nécessaire je le combattrais.

- Pas question, aboya soudain Assiah. L'empereur Asmo est à moi ! C'est à moi de m'en occuper !

Sachiel commençait à s'agiter. Le tempérament de la guerrière ne lui plaisait pas. A nouveau, il s'interposa.

- Seigneur ! Nous ne pouvons pas lui accorder notre confiance ! Elle nous a attaqué sans raison !

A ces mots Assiah découvrit une nouvelle fois sa dentition. C'est sous les assauts de la faim qu'elle s'était décidée à s'en prendre à eux. Et cette faim la tiraillait encore, elle la sentait. Mais la douleur était à présent beaucoup moins forte. Elle s'estompait, laissant place à la réflexion et l'excitation.

- Si je vous aide à atteindre votre but, quel qu'il soit, sur les terres du Premier Monde, m'aiderez-vous moi aussi à réaliser le mien ?

Flauros la contempla avec satisfaction.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, murmura-t-il. Je suis sûr que nos objectifs sont liés d'une quelconque façon.

Assiah frémit. Le regard du monstre humanoïde avait changé. Quelque chose de dangereux s'était tapit au fond de ses iris aux couleurs synthétiques. Elle garda cependant son air fier. Si cet être pouvait l'aider à atteindre Asmo, peu lui importait le reste de ses intentions.

La renarde dormait à présent. Elle avait englouti une bonne partie des vivres que Sachiel avait apporté et s'était par la suite laissée sombrer dans un sommeil réparateur. Sachiel l'observa un instant pour être sûr qu'elle était parfaitement endormie, puis il s'avança vers le monstre assis un peu plus haut, sur la rocaille, contemplant les terres mortes sous le ciel charbonneux. Le dragon se posa en silence auprès du demi-dieu. Celui-ci ne lui accorda pas un regard, perdu dans le labyrinthe aux sorties condamnées de son esprit impie. Sachiel sentit la honte l'envahir et sa tête s'abaissa. Il n'avait pas à douter des paroles de Flauros, comme il respectait celles d'Elemiah. Certes le monstre à la peau grise avait un langage condamnable et un orgueil insupportable, mais derrière tout cela, cette carapace protectrice formée de colère et d'injures, se cachait un être extrémement sensé, conscient de ce que son monde était devenu et de ce qu'il avait à faire. Un être méditatif, méthodique et prudent. Il semblait agir sous l'effet de l'impulsion, comme si rien n'avait d'importance. Mais au contraire, tout était tellement plus important pour lui, trop important, Sachiel l'avait compris. Ses actes avaient toujours un but précis, et s'il avait demandé à la combattante de Ichim de les suivre, c'est qu'ils auraient besoin d'elle.

Un long frisson parcouru le corps du jeune dragon. Mais si cet être était aussi intelligent qu'il le pensait ? Si sa dérision était réelle et ne cachait aucun sens du devoir, de l'honneur à accomplir cette mission ? Alors qu'est-ce qui avait poussé le monstre à l'accepter ? Tiendrait-il ses promesses ? Il pourrait les abandonner à n'importe quel moment.

Sachiel secoua la tête. Il devait cesser de penser à tout cela. Quoi qu'il fasse, l'esprit du demi-dieu resterait insondable. Il devait faire confiance à Elemiah qui avait vu en lui un messie. Il devait faire confiance à Flauros.

- Seigneur, murmura-t-il d'une voix hésitante.

Le monstre parut sortir soudain de ses pensées et tourna vers lui un regard où interrogation et suspicion se mêlaient.

- Et ben, tu ne dors pas ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

La fermeté du ton que prenait le demi-dieu surprit comme toujours le dragon.

- Pourquoi… avons-nous besoin d'elle ?

Flauros tourna la tête vers la renarde que pointait Sachiel, puis il haussa les épaules en reposant son regard sur lui.

- Parce que je sais qu'elle nous sera utile.

La réponse fut claire et ferme, comme s'il avait agit d'une logique indiscutable. Le yeux rouges de Sachiel s'assombrirent.

- Qu'est-ce qui vous fait dire cela ? Comment pouvez-vous en être sûr ?

- Une intuition…

Les yeux de Sachiel s'agrandirent. Un intuition ? Simplement ? Aucune réflexion ne l'avait donc poussé à la choisir ?

- Exactement…

Le dragon sursauta. Il fut surpris de voir Flauros le fixer, un sourire aux lèvres.

- Vous pouvez lire dans les pensées ?

- J'ai perdu toutes mes facultés au cours de mon long sommeil, mais je crois qu'elles me reviennent peu à peu. Ne t'en fais pas, je n'utiliserais ce pouvoir qu'en cas de besoin, il me torture l'esprit.

Le monstre croisa les bras en reportant son regard sur les plaines qui s'étendaient face à eux. Puis il reprit :

- Pour en revenir à ta question, j'ai en effet suivi mon intuition, mon instinct. Je n'en suis pas dépourvu et pourtant, je n'y ai jamais prêté attention. L'instinct n'est utile que pour les êtres faibles qui n'ont pas les moyens de réfléchir suffisamment pour se sortir de n'importe quelle situation. Il sert à faire survivre une espèce. C'est du moins ce que je pense.

Il eut un court moment de silence, puis continua.

- Mais aujourd'hui comme hier, à quoi sert la connaissance, l'intelligence ? Seule la force physique, la brutalité, la destruction domine notre monde. La guerre est une généralité, elle ne cessera jamais. La vie naît de la destruction. Je ne suis qu'un animal comme vous l'êtes tous. Alors pourquoi me souscrire à mes instincts ?

Ses yeux parmes se tournèrent à nouveau vers le dragon qui l'observait avec stupeur. Flauros sourit.

- Je remplirais la mission que m'a confié ton maître, parce qu'un être comme moi, loin d'être un dieu, a besoin comme vous tous d'avoir un but…


	10. Le Mage de Saulinis

Chapitre 3 : Le Mage de Saulinis

Les dernières silhouettes des montagnes d'Ophanim s'étaient lentement estompées avant de disparaître complètement dans la brume qui chevauchait la plaine terreuse. Le mur de roches abrupt qui se dressait maintenant devant leurs yeux semblait infranchissable. Les parois rocailleuses étaient formées d'une pierre dure et coupante dont le sommet disparaissait dans le ciel flou. Quelques failles parsemaient cet épais rempart, menant certainement à des cavités qui abritaient leurs hôtes : le peuple des Volants.

Assiah posa son regard hargneux sur le dragon. Celui-ci lui répondit par une mimique de surprise.

- Que... Qu'y a-t-il ?

- Que comptez-vous faire maintenant, gronda la renarde, comment pourrons-nous franchir ces terres ?

Sachiel se tut. Jamais il n'aurait songé que leur groupe se fût déjà agrandi au moment de franchir les Montagnes de Saulinis. Seul, il aurait pu voler et porter Flauros pour atteindre les sentiers praticables bien qu'il doutât que sa force physique ne soit suffisante. A présent, cette possibilité était à abandonner.

- Il va falloir grimper, lâcha soudain Flauros d'un ton sec.

Sachiel se tourna vers lui pour répartir mais le monstre avait déjà commencé son ascension. Le dragon observa en silence le demi-dieu gravir les dix premiers mètres sans trop de difficulté. Son escalade sembla néanmoins ralentie par le nombre restreint de prises qui s'offrirent à lui par la suite. Cela ne servait à rien, ils n'iraient pas bien haut ainsi. Sachiel secoua la tête et s'apprêta à lancer une objection. Sa phrase ne quitta cependant pas sa gorge. Le dragon fixa avec surprise le corps de la renarde qui venait de s'élancer contre le mur de pierre. Elle resta immobile un moment, le temps que ses muscles puissants s'habituent à cette nouvelle force d'attraction. Ses griffes se détachèrent enfin de la roche pour s'enfoncer un peu plus haut dans un bruit rauque mêlé de crissements. La combattante grimpa elle aussi à grande vitesse, puis son rythme ralentit lorsqu'elle arriva quelques mètres en-dessous du niveau de Flauros.

- Seigneur..., murmura le dragon.

Sachiel rejoignit rapidement le duo en flottant prés d'eux. Jamais il n'aurait la prestance suffisante pour arrêter ces deux êtres dont l'orgueil dépassait toute réflexion qu'ils jugeaient inutile. Le messager soupira, puis commença à prendre de l'avance pour indiquer à ses compagnons le chemin le plus sûr, les prises les moins risquées. Flauros suivait les conseils du dragon en silence. La renarde grognait dés que Sachiel s'approchait d'elle pour lui montrer la direction à prendre, mais elle finissait par le suivre, rageant moins contre l'aide du dragon que contre son exposition et la vulnérabilité de sa position.

Une heure, qui leur parut bien longue, accompagna le groupe dont la progression avait énormément ralenti. Flauros respirait bruyamment et avançait avec lenteur, grâce à des gestes qui se faisaient moins précis et sûrs. Assiah s'était arrêtée à plusieurs reprises pour souffler un air brûlant entrecoupé de spasmes rauques, puis elle repartait vivement pour tenter de rattraper son retard. Ce rythme saccadé fatiguait rapidement la renarde qui semblait à bout de force. Sachiel commençait à désespérer d'atteindre un jour les chemins où pourraient se reposer les deux monstres. De plus, la brume les avait totalement enveloppé depuis un bon moment, et le dragon ne pouvait voir à plus de deux mètres au-dessus de lui. Il se refusait pourtant à abandonner Flauros et la guerrière d'Ichim pour tenter d'aller repérer ces fameux sentiers, de peur que l'un des deux lâche prise en son absence. Un craquement se fit entendre. Sachiel se retourna, terrifié. Flauros se démena pour à son tour baisser la tête dans la direction de Assiah. La renarde tentait de rester immobile. Ses yeux clos trahissaient la peur qui s'était emparée d'elle. Son poil hérissé tressaillait tandis que ses griffes s'accrochaient désespérément à la paroi rocheuse. Elle glissait lentement, créant des chutes de gravats qui disparaissaient dans le néant nuageux qui se formait plus bas. Sachiel descendit rapidement vers elle. La guerrière ouvrit ses yeux aux couleurs discordantes qui se posèrent sur lui.

- J... je n'ai pas besoin de ton aide, siffla-t-elle.

- Ne dites pas n'importe quoi, riposta le dragon. Vos paroles sont absurdes !

Il eut un court moment d'hésitation avant de s'avancer vers elle. La renarde eut alors un mouvement de recul qui fit déraper ses pattes arrières. D'un geste vif et guidé par la terreur, Sachiel passa rapidement ses bras courts autour des côtes de Assiah. Le poids de la guerrière frappa le dragon, comme un coup d'une violence inouïe. Il était rare qu'il se serve de sa force physique, aussi la chute commença-t-elle pour les deux monstres.

Les pattes antérieures de Assiah s'accrochaient vainement à la rocaille, emportant avec elle de gros morceau de la cité abrupte. Sachiel, que ni griffes, ni membre caudal développé ne pouvait aider à forger un nouvel appui ne put que se servir de sa force mentale pour tenter de stopper leur descente fatale. A sa grande surprise, celle-ci prit fin brutalement, alors qu'ils n'avaient perdu qu'une vingtaine de mètres de leur parcours. Le dragon sentit enfin son cœur battre à tout rompre. Les neuf queues de la renarde battaient l'air furieusement, créant des courants chauds et des claquements insupportables. Assiah soufflait bruyamment, ses griffes toujours plantées dans la surface de pierre.

Sachiel n'avait pas sentit son pouvoir grandir d'un coup. C'était pourtant bien ses propres vagues mentales qui les maintenaient à présent en suspension, au-dessus du néant. Avec lenteur, le dragon commença à se soulever, tenant toujours la guerrière à bout de bras. Celle-ci ne dit rien, se contentant d'aider le messager en prenant à nouveau appui de ses quatre pattes sur le mur entaillé. Ils remontèrent ainsi jusqu'à l'endroit où leur chute avait débutée. Flauros avait disparut. Sachiel tourna sa tête fine et duveteuse dans toutes les directions. La peur fusa en lui à nouveau. Le monstre n'avait pas pu tomber, ils l'auraient vu ou du moins entendu. Quelques gouttes de sueur apparurent sur le corps du dragon ; peut-être dans l'effroi de sa propre chute n'avait-il pas perçut celle de Flauros. La honte et la tristesse l'envahirent. Son devoir était de protéger Flauros, pas la guerrière d'un de ces peuples barbares. La voix agressive et à nouveau confiante de Assiah rappela le dragon à la réalité présente.

- Les Volants ont du le trouver et l'emmener avec eux.

Sachiel se figea. Cette idée ne l'avait même pas effleurée.

- Dans ce cas tout est perdu, souffla-t-il entre ses dents.

Sa voix trahissait le regret et la tristesse.

- Abdiel n'accepte aucun intrus sur son territoire, continua-t-il.

- Abdiel n'est pas ici, l'interrompit la renarde.

- Comment le savez-vous, cria Sachiel avec agacement.

Assiah grogna face au ton de son interlocuteur. Les événements dont ils avaient été les acteurs étaient déjà suffisamment honteux pour elle.

- Le Seigneur Abdiel et ses troupes sont en ce moment sur nos terres ! Ils repoussent Zephon et les siens vers les frontières de Maht !

Le visage de Sachiel se redressa, reflétant un faible espoir.

- Alors... il n'est peut-être pas trop tard...

& & & & & &

Flauros restait immobile, les bras croisés, son sourire fier. Il fixait le grand Tropius, et le dinosaure aux ailes végétales l'observait à son tour, tout aussi immobile. La large tête du monstre volant, plantée sur son cou robuste, s'abaissa légèrement pour examiner Flauros de bas en haut. Ce dernier remarqua à quel point le saurien semblait âgé ; ses mouvements étaient lents et semblaient flotter sur l'air qui les entourait comme s'il avait passé toute une vie à voguer sur les vents chauds, comme s'il les avait domestiqués. Le grand lézard prit finalement la parole de sa voix calme et profonde.

- Pouvez-vous m'expliquer les raisons qui vous ont amenées sur nos terres ?

Le monstre humanoïde ne répondit pas, son regard se fit plus cruel et orgueilleux. Le dinosaure garda le silence quelques secondes pendant lesquelles il parut sonder l'être qui lui faisait face. Puis il reprit, d'une voix neutre à nouveau :

- Votre corps me semble peu endurci, et votre musculature faiblement développée, et pourtant vous avez franchit les 200 mètres qui nous séparent du sol. Vous faites sûrement partie de ce peuple dont la puissance de l'esprit est nettement supérieure à la puissance physique.

Le sourire de Flauros s'élargit soudain. Son visage se redressa tandis que son regard mauve, virant au rouge, semblait reprendre vie. Le dinosaure continua de l'observer, impassible. Il remarqua alors ce tic que possédait le monstre élu : sa tête se penchait légèrement sur la droite et son sourire en coin dévoilait sa dentition lorsqu'une chose faisait naître en lui un fort intérêt, ou alors qu'il s'apprêtait à lancer une remarque cinglante à son interlocuteur. Dans le cas présent, il sembla au grand dinosaure que ce fût la première de ces propositions qui s'accorda à la mimique du monstre humanoïde.

- Tu me parais plus malin que tes congénères.

Il désigna d'un geste de la tête les deux gardes aux ailes écaillées et aux mâchoires allongées, étendus sur le sol et complètement inconscients.

- Ces deux imbéciles m'ont sous-estimé, reprit Flauros. Est-ce que ce sera ton cas ?

Un sourire apparut sur le visage du grand dinosaure. Les Ptera n'étaient pas, en effet, des êtres particulièrement malins, mais ils étaient forts et résistants. Pourtant, quelques secondes après leur retour dans les cavernes, ils s'étaient effondrés sous les yeux de leur proie, ce monstre gris qu'ils avaient ramené dans leurs griffes imposantes. Et l'intrus se tenait maintenant dans l'encadrure de la cavité, sa silhouette se découpant nettement sur la brume incolore qui flottait sur l'air extérieur. La voix calme du vieux Tropius reprit :

- Je ne pense pas que vous puissiez à nouveau faire appel à toute la puissance dont vous vous êtes servi contre ces gardes.

Cette fois, ce fût l'étonnement qui prit place sur le visage de Flauros, et le dinosaure continua :

- Votre déploiement d'énergie à cet instant était particulièrement impressionnant, mais il m'a parut incertain et complètement hors de votre contrôle.

Le ton sûr associé au regard doux et bienveillant du saurien végétal plongea le monstre humanoïde dans une stupeur plus grande encore. Comment avait-il pu savoir qu'il ne maîtrisait absolument pas ses pouvoirs, et que l'attaque qu'il avait usé contre les deux dragons préhistoriques n'était autre qu'un coup de chance, ou plutôt la conclusion de la vague d'énergie qu'il avait réussit à utiliser pour freiner la chute de Sachiel et Assiah. Autrement dit, ses puissants pouvoirs, enfouis au plus profond de son être ne daignaient se montrer que lorsqu'il ressentait une forte émotion. Une déduction bien déplaisante, songea-t-il, puisque ces instants de brutal émoi ne se présentaient que rarement à lui. Il devait à tous prix apprendre à la maîtriser, mais ce n'était pour lui pas le plus gros problème présent.  
Flauros continua de fixer le Volant avec intensité. Celui-ci semblait attendre une réponse de sa part. Le monstre humanoïde sentit sa tension s'évaporer lentement. Il n'avait aucune raison de continuer à jouer à ce jeu avec le dinosaure, ce jeu qui consistait à déployer cet orgueil que lui-même trouvait ridicule, mais dont il ne pouvait se départir. Cet orgueil si humain. Ses bras se décroisèrent avant de glisser le long de ses hanches. Ses iris rougeâtres redevinrent parme, presque bleus, presque invisibles.

- C'est vrai, même si je le voulais je ne pourrais pas réutiliser cette attaque.

A nouveau sa tête se pencha sur le côté, mais aucun orgueil ne se reflétait sur son visage, juste une infime sensation de tristesse.

- Mais si c'est le combat que tu veux, sache que j'ai tout de même la possibilité de rester un adversaire de poids.

Le sourire du dinosaure s'éclaircit. Il secoua lentement la tête.

- Un tel combat n'aurait pas de sens, dit-il en s'approchant du monstre gris, son pas lourd résonnant dans la cavité.

A cet instant, une voix résonna derrière Flauros, attirant son attention et celle du saurien imposant.

- Seigneur Flauros !

L'être à qui ce cri de soulagement était destiné se retourna vivement, découvrant le jeune dragon, portant toujours la guerrière du Feu, se poser rapidement sur le sentier de roche qui passait devant l'ouverture de la caverne. La renarde grogna aussitôt, en apercevant le dinosaure. Sa fourrure argentée se hérissa et son corps s'abaissa sur ses membres musclés, dans une position d'attaque. Sachiel (comme à son habitude, remarqua Flauros en soupirant) s'était à nouveau laissé envahir par la panique face à ce nouvel adversaire. Assiah était prête à bondir lorsque le monstre humanoïde se dressa face à elle. Il ne la gratifia pas d'un regard, ne distinguant pas ainsi celui, meurtrier, que lui lança la renarde. Le demi-dieu se contenta de fixer le dragon d'un air décidé.

- Un nouvel allié... ne serait pas de refus n'est-ce pas ?

Les yeux de Sachiel s'écarquillèrent sous l'effet de la surprise. Un Volant en tant qu'allié ? Il n'y pensait pas ! Les Volants faisaient partie des peuples les plus dangereux, et ils étaient entièrement dévoués à Asmo. Au même titre que les hommes de Baal, les habitants de Saulinis étaient des brutes sans pitié. Pourtant Flauros semblait sûr de lui. Il n'attendit pas la réponse du dragon, qui n'aurait de toute façon pas su quoi dire, et se retourna vers le vieux dinosaure. Celui-ci semblait de toute évidence attendre une explication de sa part. Le monstre humanoïde laissa apparaître un nouveau sourire. Une chose venait de s'imposer à son esprit, il ne l'avait pas remarqué avant. Il n'était pas tout à fait sûr de pouvoir en tirer parti, mais il avait la certitude que cela déconcerterait le Volant. Depuis son réveil, tous les monstres qu'il avait croisés, même s'ils faisaient partie de peuples différents, se comprenaient entre eux. Ils avaient donc mis au point un langage universel dont lui-même avait rapidement saisi le sens. Mais qu'en était-il de leur vrai langage ? Dans le monde d'où il venait, chaque peuple (enfin, chaque type de monstres devrait-il dire) possédait son propre langage. Les humains qui l'avaient créé n'avaient (heureusement ?) pas omis de faire ingérer à son cerveau tous ces différents modes de communication. Il allait maintenant savoir si cette expérience de plus allait pouvoir lui être bénéfique...

Sachiel tressaillit en entendant soudain le demi-dieu s'adresser au vieux dinosaure dans une langue inconnue. Une stupeur brutale apparut sur le visage de ce dernier. Il écouta le monstre humanoïde sans dire un mot, tandis que le dragon et la guerrière d'Ichim observaient leur compagnon en essayant de déchiffrer les paroles qui lui échappaient. Il se tut enfin, après plusieurs minutes, et fixa le Volant dans l'attente visible d'une réaction. Un silence lourd s'installa dans la cavité durant un temps qu'aucun d'eux ne put définir. Un soupir long, comme entendu, s'échappa de la gorge du saurien qui baissa légèrement la tête, les yeux clos. Il les rouvrit pour les poser sur Flauros et reprit :

- Vous semblez bien renseigné sur la culture de nos anciens, et vous maîtrisez notre dialecte originel, mais... je ne sais pas si je dois vous faire confiance... ou me _méfier_ de telles connaissances. Cependant...

La suite de sa phrase se termina sur des mots roulants, semblables à ceux que Flauros avait utilisés auparavant, et qui rappelèrent au dragon l'accent si particulier qu'avait l'empereur Asmo. Sachiel fixa son protéger qui répondit à nouveau dans la langue du Volant ; il semblait bien décidé à faire flancher le saurien ailé.

& & & & & &

Le dialogue des deux monstres dura plusieurs heures. Sachiel s'était posé à l'entrée de la grotte et observait la brume grisâtre se muer en silence sur le sentier étroit. Assiah, allongée aux côtés du dragon, se contentait de grogner à intervalles réguliers, en réponse aux gargouillements de son estomac affamé. Aucun Volant ne s'était aventuré par ici, ce qui éveilla la méfiance du messager. Son regard dévia vers les deux corps toujours inertes des reptiles préhistoriques ; ils ne s'étaient pas réveillés, mais leur souffle lent et silencieux trahissait les dernières bribes de vie qui les habitaient encore. Sachiel releva soudain les yeux en se rendant compte que le silence régnait maintenant dans la grotte. Il se retourna pour voir l'énorme saurien hocher la tête face à Flauros. Celui-ci afficha son éternel sourire satisfait avant de se retourner vers le dragon et la renarde qui s'était elle aussi redressée.

- Parfait, clama-t-il. Nous voilà avec un allié qui connaît bien ces terres.

- Comment ? grogna Assiah. Pourquoi devrions-nous lui faire confiance ?

- Parce que j'en ai décidé ainsi, répondit le demi dieu avec un regard condescendant.

- Mais... Seigneur ! tenta Sachiel.

- Et alors ? Je suis un dieu, oui ou non ? C'est moi qui suis censé mener cette quête, et j'ai décidé de faire confiance au gros lézard !

Assiah émit un grondement de désaccord face au ton méprisant de l'humanoïde et finit par se détourner, blessée dans sa fierté. Le dragon messager n'ajouta rien et baissa les yeux en signe de soumission. Flauros hocha la tête, puis se tourna à nouveau vers le grand saurien. Celui-ci s'avança et salua les deux êtres qui ne lui accordaient pas encore leur confiance.

- Je suis Sandalphon, Mage de Saulinis.


End file.
